Recrortus
by feckle
Summary: 2015, Carlisle and Edward Cullen live in domestic bliss. One day Edward vanishes, returning two months later with no memory of events. His return brings changes that neither could believe, along with a new threat from the Volturi. NON-CANON/SLASH/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Recrortus <strong>

_(to recreate, restore, revive - birth, origin, source)_

**Chapter One**

He had not always been a thief. His original career path had been one of science and discovery - finding out the why and the how of the world and how man functioned within it. His role models and mentors had been great men of science. He had spent his years at school working hard so he might one day obtain the opportunity to work with great scientific minds.

He was ecstatic when he had been selected as a lab assistant for one of the newly emerging genetic research labs in Germany, and while on the periphery, he saw the emerging science start to make advances and discoveries that ensured mankind's progress. But then it all fell apart. He had been discovered in a lovers' tryst with another student and although the university did not report the incident to the authorities, both young men were asked to leave the school.

Unlike his co-expellee, he had no family or income to fall back on and resorted to living on the streets, stealing food and breaking into properties for shelter. He wandered around Europe trying to find another opportunity, another who would help him continue his dream in science.

Breaking into an apparently abandoned property in Naples, he set himself up in the lovely, furnished - but clearly closed-up - building and fell asleep. He woke to the light and warmth of a fireplace and the smell of tea and bread. A man sat across from him, watching him intently with eerie golden eyes. The scientist in him wondered how such a mutation had occurred; he had seen white and pink eyes in the research that had been performed, but never gold.

He then realised that the man was well dressed and at ease in the building.

Jumping up, he begged, "I am sorry, my lord, I will leave now. Please, I meant no harm. Please do not call the authorities."

The man continued to watch as the young man babbled on. "Sit!" he commanded. The young man found himself doing so without his volition.

"I will not call the authorities, but I am interested in you. Please eat, tell me about yourself." The man's accent was neither Italian nor French, as was the norm for this area. Instead he spoke in a strong Spanish accent that matched his dark looks.

The young man hesitantly reached for the food. It had been days since he had eaten and he would not turn down such a generous offer. He found himself opening up to the quite solemn man across from him - about his poor start, the loss of his parents, his studies in and fervour for scientific research, and then his disgrace and resulting failure. He described his search for a mentor or sponsor to continue his passion for science and the makeup of man.

After a while he went quiet. Through the whole time his audience had said nothing and moved little, as if he was frozen in stone, intent on the story.

The older man leaned forward.

"What to do with you now?" he mused to himself. "My dear young man, you have a talent…," he raised a finger as the young man went to interrupt. "Please let me continue."

The young man nodded to indicate he would not try to interrupt again.

"You have a talent, but for the life of me I cannot get a fix on it. Normally I would leave you be, but…there is something else, something there that I think would be very…appealing?"

The young man sat, unable to understand what the man was talking about, but as he listened he realised that this unusual man held his future in his hands.

The older man appeared to make a decision. He clapped his hands together. "Well my young friend, I have an offer to put to you. My master is an enlightened man, a powerful and rich man. He respects the arts and sciences and holds a genuine interest in the developments made for the understanding and enrichment of mankind. I think that he could find a place for you."

The young man sat on the edge of his seat; he could not believe what was being offered. But there had to be a catch, this could not be without strings attached.

The older man seemed to sense the young man's hesitation. "I can see you are wary, and so you should be. My master is a hard taskmaster and you might have to undergo a significant change to be allowed to stay with us. But I cannot tell you if that will occur or not, my Master will make that decision, indeed he will make the decision as to whether you are to stay with us at all. I can promise you that I see talent and my Master respects my judgement in such matters."

The young man waited in silence for a minute, "And if I refuse?"

"Well," said the man. "I have caught a thief in my home, I have a right to call the authorities,"- the young man drew a deep breath in "Do not worry my friend, I will not send you to gaol, but I would recommend that you consider my option as the only one in which you have a viable future."

The young man sat and stared at his potential benefactor. He really had nothing to lose, his life was going nowhere but prison, if not today then another day very soon. The opportunity of serving one who valued the sciences and might give him the opportunity to perform cutting research was just too good to pass up.

He nodded.

The older man clapped his hands, "Wonderful! Thank you…" the man paused; they had never introduced themselves.

"Wilhelm" the young man supplied.

"Wilhelm," the man repeated. He held out his hand, "Eleazar. Wilhelm, you are about to embark on a fantastic journey."

~*.*~

The trip to the city of Volterra was uneventful; however Eleazar had a whim of travelling at night, remarking that he enjoyed the peaceful cool of evening over the warm sun. As a result the journey went quickly for Wilhelm as he was able to sleep most of the way. He would sometimes rouse in the middle of the night as they passed through some village only to spy Eleazar wide awake reading.

Their arrival at their destination was without fanfare, entering a dark stone building by a side door. The only instruction he received from Eleazar was to stay close to him, not to wander or speak with anyone. Wilhelm was already ill at ease with his chaperone and their current location did not help.

He followed Eleazar into a large chamber, lit by a combination of candles and electric light. He was astounded by the latter and his mood improved at the thought that his possible future Master really had a love for science. So focused was he on the twinkling lights he initially did not notice the three beings sitting regally in large gilded thrones. Trying not to stare he followed Eleazar's lead and bowed low to the three.

The being on the centre throne stood and clasped Eleazar's still gloved hand. "Eleazar my friend, it is good to see you. You have brought a gift?" The last was a question, as if there were other reasons to explain Wilhelm's presence.

"Aro," Eleazar smiled. "Might I introduce Wilhelm, a student of the new sciences and a young man with talent?"

The latter caught Aro's interest, "Talent? Can you describe it?"

Eleazar shook his head, "No, it is too vague - nothing specific. But it is there."

Aro's smile dropped, "It is not like you to bring in a vague potential. What draws you to this individual?"

Eleazar looked Aro in the eye, "I am not sure." He is interrupted by a loud snort from the dais, Caius looking less than impressed with the current catch. Aro raised his hand to still any further interruptions, indicating Eleazar should continue.

"Aro, see for yourself. There is something valuable there."

Aro raised his eyebrow and clasping his hands, turned to Wilhelm. "I apologise for being so rude, young man, please let me introduce myself. I am Aro, one of the Masters of this domain." The being held out his hand and Wilhelm took it without thought.

The feeling was nothing he had experienced before. The sensation of his mind being stroked, and while everything remained the same he also had the feeling that something had been taken from him.

Aro let go of his hand and took a step back turning again to Eleazar. "You made the right decision, my friend. I think he will remain secure in the guest quarters for now, let us not rush into any changes." Aro turned to Wilhelm, "Well my dear boy. Welcome to the Volturi. I have much in store for you; we shall work together on this new science of genetics."

Wilhelm, both excited and confused, followed Eleazar out. He was led to a finely furnished apartment and shown where to bathe and eat. Eleazar indicated that workrooms would be set out for him and Aro would be sure to want to talk to him about where to start his work.

The next few days were a blur; he met a number of other people who lived in the wing. However none spoke to him other than to pass on messages or provide basic information. Aro left a message that Wilhelm should start to think of his laboratory needs and provide a list to Eleazar, who would visit Wilhelm every evening for a few minutes to check on him.

Time went quickly and he found himself settling into life with the Volturi reasonably well; but still there was something not quite right, something he could not put his finger on. Five days later, when he was invited to a meeting with Eleazar and Aro, he was informed of the true nature of his new employers.

He was sedated for twenty four hours. His distress at finding out he had sold his soul to the devil had overwhelmed his mind. However, as he battled internally a small part of him, which grew louder and louder, reminded him that this was what he wanted, a sponsor who saw the value in science and was willing to support it.

Who was he to discriminate against a non-human species? In fact he started to consider, would it not be better to aid such beings to evolve through science, possibly give them to tools to develop beyond their current existence.

On hour twenty five he asked to speak with Aro and Eleazar. Upon their entry he stood in front of Aro. Bowing low, he declared himself confidently and asked eagerly, "Master Aro! Where do you wish me to start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter Two**

****Chicago – December 1919** **

This was not the first job of this kind Wilhelm had been tasked to perform for his master. However, this was the first where the material to be collected would be over a year old and his Master was particularly anxious to obtain the samples.

He understood that the creation of this newborn had been under unusual circumstances, as was his subsequent upbringing. It had been made clear that while any samples collected would not be used for future experiments, Aro was keen not to waste the opportunity at hand.

Picking the lock with dexterous skill Wilhelm entered the deserted house. Once fine and rich furnishings were draped in fading white cloth while all else in the room was covered with a thin sheen of dust.

The musty odour that permeated the house was combined with a faint smell that could only be defined as sickness and death. Climbing the stairs he entered the master bedroom, collecting a hair brush and a pillow case from the room. He wrapped each in brown paper and then sealed them in stainless steel, chrome-plated, containers specifically for the storage of medical samples.

Moving to the second family bedroom, he noticed that the room was tidier than the other, as if it had been straightened up after the house had been vacated. He had a sinking feeling, hoping that the items that he had been ordered to retrieve had not been removed.

However looking at the dressing table, he found a comb, and the bed, while neatly made, clearly had the original linen as the pillow cover showed signs of dried blood and sputum. Taking particular care with the items, he then roamed the remainder of the house collecting random objects that might be of use or interest to his research.

One particular group of items included a lock of hair and a number of baby teeth located in a small lock box in the ladies' parlour.

Returning to the dining room, he set out his containers, placing each item in the box along with a note of the date and location from where the sample was collected. Wrapping each in brown paper and string he donned his hat and coat, and hooking the packages under his arm, locked up the house and returned to his waiting coach.

His next stop was the Chicago Memorial Hospital. He had been warned to anticipate problems - not so much getting into the hospital, but in locating the records he sought. The sheer number of Spanish Influenza cases in 1918 had resulted in an equally voluminous number of patient records which, post epidemic, had been archived in the hospital attic.

A letter, provided by his Master, allowed him easy access to the facility under the guise of a government official performing an audit of the record-keeping during the epidemic. The hospital Director was more than willing to provide access to his facility's impeccable patient records.

Once alone in the stacks, the man was easily able to narrow down the case files (most of which were very thin) to a few hundred. After some further reading he was pleased to find that all three patient files were bundled together, due mainly to them documenting cases from the same family, but also because the patients deaths were signed off by the same doctor.

Bundling up the files, he looked around. There was little else for him at the hospital, but he had been asked to look. Taking a roundabout route to the front foyer (including a trip to the morgue), his gut feeling was proven. There was nothing left here of the doctor and his patient, other than what he had stashed in his jacket.

Leaving the hospital he returned to the damp, bare, cold boarding room. He wrapped the files and placed them, along with the wrapped parcels and a detailed report of what he had collected in a medium sized steamer trunk.

Lying on his bed, wide awake, he waited. After a time the front door bell rang. Checking his watch he jumped up and grabbed the trunk, heading downstairs before the landlady could call him. The courier at the front door made no comment as the two men exchange a look. The new man offered the Wilhelm an unmarked envelope. Opening the letter he read the short note and sighed.

"One minute," he asked the courier. Leaving the trunk with the other man, he turned to head to his room. Only then did he notice the landlady still standing there.

"I will be vacating my room now, madam," he dipped into his pocket and pulled out the equivalent of three weeks rent. He pressed the money into the woman's hand and walked purposefully upstairs. Collecting his bag and few belongings, he quickly returned downstairs. Nodding to the courier Wilhelm picked up the trunk and settled into the waiting carriage.

As he headed towards the train station, Wilhelm wondered as to the reasons he had been recalled to Italy. He had not been there in over a decade, working instead overseas. Trying not to dwell on his future, he opened his tool pouch and, focusing on the task, carefully and meticulously cleaned each instrument.

**Volterra – 1929**

It was a stupid accident, a stupid annoying accident: his assistant (one of many through the years) had spilt benzene on him which had been ignited by the burner on the bench, the resulting flames leaving burn marks on his left arm and chest.

Lying in the hospital bed and knowing that the human cause of his trauma was already lunch, he hoped that he would heal quickly enough so as not to impede his work.

He turned at the sound of the door and was surprised to see Aro and Eleazar enter his room; the latter had been in Rome last he knew, so it was both a pleasant and unnerving surprise to see him in Volterra. Eleazar had not been a full member of the Volturi Guard since Wilhelm had known him, but Wilhelm understood that his friend came to assist when Aro requested. The two had had a falling out a decade or so before, and while Wilhelm did not know the exact details he believed it was resulting from the same unusual newborn he had collected samples from in 1919.

Sitting up as much as he could, he started to speak. He intended to reassure Aro that the work would continue, that he was able to pick it up as soon as they released him from the hospital, but stopped as his Master raised a hand and spoke.

"My child, in light of this terrible accident…I have decided it is time. This was a small incident which has left you scarred. What if, next time, something more substantial happens? You are not a young man. Indeed, you are older in human years than both myself and Eleazar were when we were turned."

Wilhelm collapsed back on the bed. They could not do this to him. "But, Master, there is so much work! We are at an important stage! I cannot be away from my work for a year or more. Please give me more time."

Aro patted the human's head, "I am so proud that you want to continue our work, but this is for the best my child. There will always be breakthroughs to be made. Consider this a sabbatical. I promise your work will be here for you when you are more…yourself."

"Who?" Wilhelm enquired. He already knew the answer to this question. Aro, Marcus and Caius took turns turning the potentials depending upon the future role or talent of the vampire, but he wanted it confirmed.

Aro lifted the human's chin up, "I will be quick and gentle, my child. I have asked Eleazar here to witness, as is our custom in these matters. I thought, considering his vital role in finding you for us, he should be here at your new birth."

Wilhelm looked over at the Spaniard, unchanged in all these years, his gold eyes demonstrating his alternate lifestyle. Wilhelm knew that Aro was tolerant of such choices for those special friends like Eleazar, but also knew his Master would not allow such choices for those like Wilhelm who, while not a member of the guard, were there to serve him totally.

This was the sensible decision and considering how few of their human assistants were actually turned, Wilhelm knew that he should be grateful for this honour. As he stared at the two vampires in front of him, Wilhelm knew that Aro was right. The chance of another accident was too high a risk, not to mention one of many potential illnesses or diseases to which his frail human body could succumb. He could not allow his humanity put the work he was doing at risk, not when the metamorphosis meant he could continue forever to help the vampire race. Wilhelm steeled his nerve and looked up at Aro, his gaze unwavering.

"Thank you, my Master, my Sire. I am ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

****Volterra - 2005**  
><strong>

Wilhelm shut the door to his office, blocking the screams coming from the treatment room. Sitting heavily in his chair, he leaned back making it creak precariously.

"God damn it!" he cursed. He was sure they had it this time; sure that he had solved the cellular instability.

The sounds from the adjoining room suddenly went quiet, either his patient had finally succumbed or Demetri had gotten tired of the noise. A knock on the door interrupted his musings; Demetri stuck his head around the door.

"It has been done, Doctor. Your assistant is scooping up the remains right now." Shrugging at the lack of response the guard returned to the other room, shutting the door behind him.

"The remains," Wilhelm sighed. He was going to have to perform an autopsy. Aro would demand no less, not that the subjects themselves were of any concern, but the way that they died, how and why the experiment failed - that was important.

Standing, he moved to the couch in his office, his room, his home. Sitting, he looked at the substantial bookshelves along the walls containing rows and rows of medical texts as well, as hundreds of diaries covering the time when he first came to Volterra with Eleazar, to the present day.

The diaries spanned the entirety of his life with the Volturi. They contained every idea, every experiment, every theory, and every interaction (even though they were few of those); everything to solve this wonderful conundrum that Aro had handed him. At first, while he was human, he had been perplexed as to why Aro insisted that Wilhelm record any and all details in a diary. Only after he was turned, and he pieced together the details of the work, he had truly understood and appreciated Aro's order.

His work suffered enough during his newborn hiatus and he risked losing all his preliminary observations. If his mind had refused to retain anything prior to the fire, it would have been devastating for the outcome of his work. His experiments would forever be his purpose, both in his life and afterlife. Despite what he had been told of the side effects of the transition, he had been lucky. With some prompting, he was able to retrieve most of his research; indeed, his memory returned with such clarity that Eleazar had suggested to Aro that this ability to retain information may have been the vague 'talent' that he had sensed when they met.

Wilhelm did not bother to mention that in contrast to his extensive recall of his work, he had not retained any details of his family or life before meeting Eleazar, before serving the Master. Considering he had not bothered to write anything of them in his diary, he decided they must not have been worth remembering.

He picked out his first post-turning diary, started nearly six months after the fire. His memories before that had solely been of feeding and thirst and spending time with his allocated wet nurse, who fed and cared for him, guided him into his vampire birth-right, and taught him how to control his new body and mind.

He opened the book to the entry when he was finally told what was expected of him. Aro had asked him into his rooms; after initial inquiries on his new life and how he felt having left his wet nurse a week earlier, Aro soon got down to business.

Aro had kept up to date with the developing science of genetics and the emerging discoveries in human DNA research. He wanted Wilhelm to undertake his own experiments in DNA; the purpose of which was to aid in the ongoing survival and non-disclosure of his 'people'.

Wilhelm's first task was to identify and map the Vampire version of DNA providing the ability to track sires and their progeny, with the purpose of stopping those sires who were creating newborns willy-nilly. Furthermore, he was to identify sires that were choosing and turning the most talented to see if the sires' genetics had an influence over that.

Aro also wanted to investigate ways in which the vampire race could blend in more with human society, in order to aid hunting and their secrecy. He tasked Wilhelm to research ways to switch off their skin's reaction to sunlight, modify their eye colour, and to find a way to limit blood lust so as to have certain vampires needing to feed less.

So Wilhelm started his unique role in science. As human genetics advanced, Wilhelm was able to translate the discoveries into vampire physiology. His translation across the species was pure genius, and had it not been for the lack of disclosure rule, would have been proud to have presented his discoveries to the international community.

The identification of vampire DNA, or Venenum Polynucleotide Enzyme (VPE), was relatively easy for him to discover. He had found that the vampire venom was the conduit for all physiological activities and was able to break it down to its most basic elements. It did not take him much more research to be able to uncover that part of the sequence which identified individuals and allowed for the linking of individuals to their sire.

The second part of his task would take him longer and it was decades before he could even consider performing tests. The thought brought him back to the present and the autopsy. Getting up, he wandered back into the laboratory. His assistant had cleaned up after the experiment and left the room, probably to bathe. Wilhelm turned to the autopsy table and the small pile of sticky powder that was once his test subject.

As he worked, he muttered to himself. He did not understand what went wrong; he had thought they had removed the last factor causing the test subjects' cells to disintegrate. By cloning the test subjects' human cells, harvested from their pre-turned bodies, and using their own venom as a catalyst he had been able to duplicate the cells and manipulate them into performing different activities. However transplanting back into the hosts (or even another vampire's) body causes the whole experiment to fail, with cellular degradation occurring between minutes and hours depending upon the age of the vampire.

Finishing up, he sealed the sample and stored it with the others. He spent a minute finalizing his report to his master. Aro would know the results of the experiment by now, but insisted on a full report by Wilhelm along with a plan for what he would try next. Wilhelm shook his head. After this failure, he was struggling to think of a next option. He had had a nagging suspicion for a decade that Aro's task may well be impossible and was only pleased that he had been able to hide his doubts from his master.

When Wilhelm was turned, Eleazar was asked to perform a re-read of his talent. After some thought, Eleazar determined that he had been sensing in Wilhelm an unusually advanced mind which was highly structured, in accord with his scientific genius. Wilhelm discovered that this was not all to do with his mind.

Yes, his structured brain allowed him to compartmentalise information for ease of storage and access. But it also gave a unique talent to 'hide' a compartment of information so well that his Master could not tell that the information was there, let alone access it to read his mind. The first time he discovered this was by accident, but he had often used it when he wished to conceal his doubts, or in one case, hide an indiscretion of his human lab assistant whose loss would have been a blow to the work. He was willing to conceal anything for its sake.

Hanging up his lab coat, he unconsciously looked to the top shelf of the environmentally controlled storage unit and the large sealed container. The container contained samples that would, according to Aro "never be used" and had been collected due to opportunity rather than with a purpose in mind.

Over the past eighty years, Wilhelm had learned more about the vampire to which the samples belonged as well as his 'aberration' of a sire. Wilhelm was amazed that the handful of vampires, including his friend Eleazar, who practiced 'vegetarianism', were able to do so with no obvious side effects. His own research suggested that the blood of animals should be so deficient in meeting the physiological needs of vampires that such individuals should struggle to survive.

Wilhelm was particularly amazed by Carlisle and Edward Cullen - the fact that they lived almost one hundred percent of their post -turning lives drinking animal blood was astounding. Indeed, it could be said that Carlisle Cullen had a perfect record. Leaving the lab he mused on the two.

What must their systems be like? Were they the same as other traditional feeding vampires?

He paused, one foot in the air at that thought….

What if?

Could it be that simple?

They had the human DNA, they knew who his sire was, and could be guaranteed that his diet had been predominantly animal.

Placing his foot gently to the ground he walked ever so slowly, not wanting to disrupt the explosion of ideas occurring in his mind. He would need an iron clad argument to convince Aro to agree to use this test subject. Aro had to give his permission and accept something both amazing and disturbing.

The solution to his problem, and the evolution of the entire vampire race, was Edward Cullen!

~*.*~

Aro looked up as Wilhelm entered the room; he had expecting the others arrival and already knew that the latest experiment had failed. He wanted to know what had happened. As a patron of the sciences he knew that there were no guarantee of success, and it was impressive that his child was able to progress as far has he had in under a century. Indeed, Aro had not expected such results so quickly.

As he mused on his favourite project, he noticed the way in which Wilhelm was walking, as if he was balancing something breakable on his head. Aro had seen this behaviour before in his child and became instantly alert.

~*.*~

Hours later, Aro watched as Wilhelm left his private rooms. Their discussion had been wide ranging and covered the entirety of the research project successes and failures. Aro's next decision could have wide ranging consequences; if the experiment worked, who knew what the changes might do to this particular individual; if the experiment failed, he would lose a long coveted talent and future member of his inner guard. In addition, his past interaction with the Cullen's had been rocky; and there was a long -standing, agreement between them that Aro was loath to break.

Above all the law had to be maintained. He would abide by it, unless there was a chance that ending the agreement would result in advancement for the greater good.

Aro sat in thought. He was not heartless; this was not an easy decision, but if the Cullen's unusual lifestyle could provide a way to evolve Aro's children, then who was Aro not to grasp this opportunity?

Aro rang a small bell. Chelsea slipped into the room and bowed.

"Chelsea, my dear! Please advise Dr Wilhelm that he may proceed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Basel, Switzerland – June 2015**

Everything was wonderful, more than wonderful. Carlisle was working in one of the top research hospitals in Switzerland. He had the most incredible husband and partner in a life that would last forever for both of them. They lived in a beautiful, modern home overlooking the Rhein River with the Südschwarzwald nature-park stretching out behind them. Even Edward, who had passed up other professional opportunities to teach children piano, was the happiest Carlisle had ever known.

But with all of this there was a worry, a constant pressure in his chest that he could not shake. Everything was too perfect. Too good! He was not trying to jinx their happiness; indeed, his pessimistic side was dissolving with each year of joy and success. It was only recently with the approach of Edward's human birthday that Carlisle was able to pinpoint the source of his concerns. It had been nearly ten years since they last lived in Alaska. Ten years since Edward's last mental breakdown.

The problem was that…ten years was too long.

Walking home from work, Carlisle tried to convince himself that this was a good thing. Maybe it meant that the cycle was over, that they were free of the doubt and worry and pain that each of his mate's breakdowns brought. But his realistic side just knew this was not over, and such a large gap could only mean that the next crisis would be much worse.

It was in the 1940's that Carlisle noticed a pattern to what he called Edward's 'episodes'. Edward called them his 'mind fucks'. Each would be different but Carlisle could track them as occurring every 7-8 years. The first, while not recognised as such at the time, had been the worst. Edward had left Carlisle to hunt humans. For six months, Carlisle had lived in desperate terror that he had lost his mate forever.

As time passed, Carlisle noticed the pattern and the symptoms of Edward approaching madness. They knew that living in close proximity to others, with their persistent and penetrating thoughts, caused great stress on the mind reader and were most likely the cause of his episodes. However, neither one of them wanted to give up the benefits that their life provided, the opportunities for challenges, nor distractions not afforded most vampires.

After Carlisle's revelation, they had been able to keep everything on an even keel, riding out the crises over the next few decades. However, the cumulative effect of constant exposure to human thoughts had been underestimated by them both. One day Carlisle returned home from work to an empty house. After weeks of searching, he had found Edward on the bank of a large lake rocking and clawing at his head. Carlisle had taken him the rest of the way to Alaska and after a harrowing couple of months, Edward had started to escape the confines of his mind.

Every 7 or 8 years, Carlisle would notice a gradual change in Edward and his behaviour. He would become moody and restless. Unable to focus, the young vampire would stop communicating to Carlisle. In such cases, depending upon the magnitude of the episode, Carlisle would take time off to nurse Edward through his mental distress. In cases where the episode was significant, Carlisle would pack up their lives and relocate them to the cabin in Alaska or the house in Norway until Edward was safe and sound of mind.

However, caught up in the joy of their current lives, Carlisle had lost track of Edward's moods. In his defence, he could not say he had noticed any symptomatic behaviour of a coming episode. But wondered now if that was reason enough to be on his guard.

Trying to shake his sour mood, he thought back to the meeting he had had this afternoon.

Maybe he should not take up the offer.

What if Edward got sick and he needed to move them at a moment's notice? Carlisle would not feel comfortable abandoning his work and colleagues. Better he not be involved and assured that he would be available for his mate when the worst happened.

Arriving home, he heard the sounds of someone torturing Edward's grand piano. He had offered to buy a second 'teaching piano' for his mate, but Edward had refused; being clear that most of these children would never have an opportunity to play on such an instrument.

Putting his bag in his study, he loosened his tie, picked up the mail, and flicked through the letters before dropping them back on the side table. Quiet from the music room indicated the lesson was over, which was confirmed as a young man raced down the hall.

"Hi, Dr Cullen! Bye, Dr Cullen!" Carlisle smiled as the young man slammed the front door behind him.

Two arms wrapped around his waist and soft kisses were planted on his ear and temple. Leaning back he hummed, "Hello my love."

Edward loosened his embrace, allowing Carlisle to turn. Pulling his husband tightly to him, Carlisle snuggled into the other's body.

"Mmm. Missed you!" Edward murmured.

Carlisle snorted. Edward couldn't be away from him for more than eight hours at the moment. His spouse went through these phases and Carlisle was actually reassured by this behaviour - an overly attentive Edward was not a withdrawn and depressed one.

Needing to speak to Edward before they became…distracted, Carlisle pulled away slightly, smiling softly at the pout on the other's face. Running his hand gently down Edward's cheek, he reassured, "It's just for a moment, love. I need to talk to you about something."

Edward sighed, "I will give you ten minutes..." he smirked, playing with Carlisle's tie, "…then no more talking." He rubbed himself against Carlisle, who groaned. Shaking his head, Carlisle grabbed Edward's hand and led him towards the sofa.

Edward started to worry; he could usually convince Carlisle to delay anything for some intimacy. Wanting to get a heads up, he tried to search for the information inside Carlisle's head.

_I want to speak to you__, love, but not this way. Just one moment, trust me it is good news._

Edward grimaced at being caught fishing and sat quietly waiting for Carlisle.

Now that he was going to tell Edward his news, Carlisle could hardly contain his excitement. Taking Edward's hand he blurted out.

"The University of Basel Board has offered me a newly established position as Professor of Haematology/ and Stem Cell Research. It brings with it the position of Head of the Diagnostic Haematology Laboratory at the University Hospital and Research Group Leader at the Department of Biomedicine," Carlisle's voice rose as his excitement started to bubble out.

Edward smiled as Carlisle almost glowed with excitement. "That's wonderful news, you were hoping to get into stem cell research; it was one of the reasons we moved to Switzerland. So when do you start?"

Carlisle didn't respond immediately. Edward looked at him hard.

"Carlisle? You are going to take the role, aren't you?"

Carlisle stroked the back of Edward's hand, his thoughts had shifted from ecstatic to guarded.

"Carlisle?" Edward's worry had re-established itself. "Why would you even consider not taking the job?"

Carlisle shuffled in his seat; he knew Edward may take what he about to say badly. While recent conversations regarding Edward's mental health went smoothly, they were usually initiated by Edward. Carlisle had learned not to mention the issue unless he felt he had no choice.

"I was…" _worried _"concerned that…" _It's been too long since _" that I would not be able to commit to the role for a period of time if…"

_when_

"we have to leave." Edward frowned, trying to follow Carlisle's words and thoughts. "So let me get this clear. You're afraid to make any commitments because I might have an episode at some point in the future?"

He was not sure whether to laugh or scream. Carlisle at least had the decency to be embarrassed by his thoughts. The poor darling, trying to be so caring and considerate, still put his foot in it. Years ago, Edward would have exploded at the first indication of such thoughts by Carlisle. Now he was touched at how considerate his mate was trying to be, just how much Carlisle was willing to sacrifice for him.

"Carlisle…" he cupped his hand on his mate's jaw. "Thank you for thinking of me and, discussing your concerns with me prior to accepting the position." He could see relief in Carlisle's gaze at his words. "But you cannot deny your goals and needs based on something that may or may not happen. It's been ten years,"

Carlisle looked up quickly; he had not considered that Edward had been keeping track, "…yes I know exactly how long it's been. I choose to see the longer time since my last 'mind fuck' as a positive thing."

Emboldened by Edward's reasonableness, Carlisle asked, "But what if you do have an episode?"

Edward took Carlisle's hands in his own, "If I do, we will manage it. I can stop teaching for a while, or go up North, or stay with Carmen and Eleazar." He paused, "Please do not put your career and wishes on hold based on this. We will manage and I trust you to protect and help me should I become too…unstable."

Carlisle could see how much this admission cost Edward, moving close, he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Thank you, Edward! I love you."

Edward looked up and gently kissed his mate. He then buried himself in the other's embrace in a way that spoke clearer than words that he was not willing to move from the sofa for a while.

"I love you, too….So, tell me about your new job."

**Basel, Switzerland – July 2016**

Edward knew something was wrong. He also knew that Carlisle could never find out.

It had started two weeks ago: feeling out of sorts, disappearing into himself, losing concentration and in one situation snapping at one of his students. As a result, he had started to postpone his lessons, giving the excuse of family matters. The only students he kept were two youngsters whose parents worked at the University with Carlisle, as he did not wish an idle comment to alert his mate.

He did not like deceiving Carlisle, but his husband's work had started to make amazing progress, not least because of Carlisle's excitement and enthusiasm, and Edward felt he could manage his situation without distracting or worrying the other.

Well, that had been the idea, but after having twice found himself sitting at the edge of Lake Geneva with no idea of how he got there, he was starting to accept the fact he needed to tell Carlisle what was going on.

Arriving home, he tidied up the mess of books and papers thrown everywhere that he apparently created during his blackout. He could hear Carlisle approach, his mind a buzz of excitement. Carlisle burst into the house and grabbed Edward spinning him around and around.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!"

Even in his bleak mood, Edward could not help but laugh.

"Did what my love?"

Still holding Edward off the ground, Carlisle kissed him soundly.

"We are the first to successfully harvest and grow stem cells from old human teeth and skin and convert the cells into blood stem cells…and then successfully treat a patient with a disfiguring skin condition."

"Oh, Carlisle, that is wonderful news." Edward knew Carlisle's research team was making progress and he was so proud that they had advanced so much.

"Our sponsor, Dr. Unsterblich, is so excited; we have been guaranteed funding for the next five years. Five years! Imagine what we can achieve, the people we can help."

Putting his spouse down, Carlisle wrapped his arms around Edward. "My darling, thank you for talking me into taking this role and showing that my concerns were unfounded. Switzerland is obviously good for both of us."

Holding Carlisle close, Edward swallowed his fears. There was no way he was going to destroy Carlisle's dreams now. He would manage, he would not allow his fucked up mind to once again ruin their lives.

**2 weeks later**

Carlisle was striding home as fast as he could safely manage. He was angry…no, he was livid. He wanted to know what Edward was hiding from him and he wanted to know now.

The day had been fine until one of his staff had expressed her concern that Edward's workload was such that he needed to postpone her next door neighbour's child's lessons. Some discrete enquiries and he discovered his mate had indefinitely cancelled all but two of his students. It didn't take a vampire to guess that the continuation of the two students was to reduce discovery by Carlisle.

He decided to head home early at a time he believed Edward had classes. He hoped his fears were unfounded, that there was another reason for Edward's behaviour, other than the dread that his mate crashed into an episode while Carlisle had not even suspected something was wrong.

Ripping open the front door, he strode into the house. He didn't even bother to call out; he could feel the absence of Edward. He entered the music room and his gaze landed on the piano. He couldn't say why he expected it, but he did. A small sheet of paper lay on the music stand. Opening the message, Carlisle noted the handwriting was rough and distorted, not the normally beautiful script of his mate - clearly a sign of Edward's deteriorated mental state. There was no explanation, no indication of where the other had gone, just six words.

**Wait for me. I'm Sorry.**

** Edward.**

The thud of a body falling to the floor was the only sound before the house returned to its empty silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

**Basel, Switzerland - September 2016**

He had done what Edward asked. He had waited. That wasn't to say he had not pulled the world apart looking for his mate, but after each trip, he returned to Basel, went to work and desperately hoped that Edward would return.

Coming up to two months, he had started to tackle the dilemma of when to tell the others that Edward was missing. He had even been hesitant to contact Eleazar, as he knew his friend and mentor would remind Carlisle of his obligation and long standing agreement to advise Italy if and when Edward next disappeared for an extended period of time.

He shook his head, leaning it on the desk in his office.

"Not yet," he mumbled. He would give Edward a little more time before initiating the inevitable manhunt and resulting consequences.

The staff at the University had been patient with him. The story that Edward had had to return to the United States for family reasons had created a gamut of sympathy for Carlisle. A number of the staff had decided to take care of him while his husband was away, providing him with food (which he could not eat) and offers of social interaction (which he did not want).

His mobile rang. Sighing, he picked it up. He had been receiving prank calls all morning; the phone would ring, but the caller would hang up straight away. Answering the call, he was slightly surprised to not hear the click of the call being terminated.

He could hear the sound of water and trees rustling in the breeze on the other end, but no voice, no breathing. "Hello?" he asked. "This is Dr Carlisle Cullen. Is there anyone there?" He listened acutely for a hint of who the caller was, and picked up a faint noise, a whimper. Carlisle froze, not willing to hope and whispered, "Edward? Is that you?"

There was no response; he could, however, hear the faint movement of fabric.

"Please Edward, talk to me. I have missed you." Carlisle tried not to push, but he needed to connect with his mate.

He waited quietly for a response. After a couple of minutes of silence he wondered if the other was going to hang up.

"Carlisle?" The voice was soft and rough, but to Carlisle, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm here." He had so many questions to ask, so many things he wanted to say, but all that was forgotten as he tried to get Edward to speak to him.

"Love…"

Edward spoke over him.

"Carlisle, I want to come home. Can I please come home?" The wail was pitiful, the sound of a broken and frightened creature.

Carlisle stood, "Darling, of course you can come home. Where are you? I will come and get you."

"Trieb, I think…on Lake Lucern."

Carlisle interrupted softly. "You think? You're not sure?"

The sob that came down the line tore at him. "I don't remember. I don't know how I got here. Carlisle I am so scared, please…Trieb, I'm at Trieb."

Wasting no more time, Carlisle sped out the door and into the street. The early evening light allowed him to move at a rapid pace but once he hit the countryside he let go of all pretence, running at full speed.

At some point he realised that neither of them had disconnected the call. Bringing his phone to his ear he talked constantly, updating Edward on where he was, and assuring the other that he would be with him soon.

He received no response from the other, only the sound of a body shifting or the odd whimper or sob told him that Edward was still at the other end of the call.

Carlisle picked up Edward's scent within miles of his location. On arrival he found his mate curled up at the water's edge, one finger dipping in and out of the clear fluid, his gaze fixed on the water droplets.

With a low cry, he swept Edward into his arms.

"I am so furious with you," however his tone was soft and loving. "Where have you been, love?"

Edward looked up with a golden -eyed gaze, "I don't know. I don't know what happened, where I was. I was at home, and then I was here. I didn't mean to pull you away from work. I am so sorry." Edward started to wail, clinging at Carlisle's shirt.

Stroking Edward's hair he soothed the upset being, both confused and frightened with Edward's apparent amnesia. This is something the young vampire had never experienced before with previous episodes.

"You have been missing for two months love," Edward lifted his head to stare incredulous at his mate.

"Two months? No! NO! The blackouts are short, just a few hours…"

Carlisle swallowed his anger. As much as he had suspected Edward had kept his condition from him for weeks or possibly months before his disappearance, actually hearing it triggered the fury and disappointment with his mate.

In an attempt to control his thoughts and reactions, he hugged Edward tighter, hushing the others protests.

"Not now, love! Let's get you home," he said, and without waiting for any agreement, tucked Edward to his chest and raced home.

~*.*~

Edward was disorientated. He could not reconcile having lost two months and thus had trouble comprehending the grief, loss and anger that Carlisle had been through. It had taken him hours to convince Carlisle that he did not remember anything of his time away, confused by the fact that he had clearly maintained his vegetarian diet. In the end Carlisle had concluded that Edward had gone native in the wilderness, and once his mind had reset, the young vampire had come back to his senses.

Edward personally thought that this did not explain how his clothing had been pretty much pristine except for being slightly stained. Then there was the mobile phone. It was not Edward's, which he had left at home along with his wallet and keys. This new phone was a pre-paid mobile which had no identifying information in it, and the only programmed number was Carlisle's.

Carlisle insisted that they talk first and then bathed Edward, cleaning every part of his lover's body. During his loving attentions he noticed small marks on Edward's abdomen and thighs, almost like his epidermis had been scraped away. Presuming this was as a result of possible self-harm while Edward was away, Carlisle chose not to draw attention to it lest it upset his mate.

Not allowing them to break contact he lifted Edward out of the bath and carried him to their large bed. Carlisle played with Edward's damp hair, while the young being's head rested on his lap. Carlisle wanted to soothe and touch his mate, wrap him up as close as possible and never let go.

Edward's few words so far had provided little insight for Carlisle as to where his mate had been and if he was completely honest with himself, now that Edward was back with him, he didn't really care. He knew that they would have to talk this incident through and discuss the consequences in respect to Edward's movements and supervision in the future.

But for now, he could not bring himself to care; he was with Edward. He bent over and placed a soft kiss on Edward's lips. Edward responded in kind. He had been absorbing Carlisle's thoughts, trying to comprehend the time loss that he had encountered. Listening to Carlisle's thought had started to make the idea of having been gone for two months real.

Carlisle shifted as if to move away, "No" Edward whispered, pulling Carlisle's head down for a soft kiss. Carlisle's response was immediate and eager, quickly moving to control the kiss. Sitting up, he gently removed the robe covering his mate's body. Once Edward was naked Carlisle instructed the other to undress him, shuddering with pleasure each time Edward's fingers brushed his skin.

Once both unclothed, Carlisle reached for Edward and crushed him into a fierce embrace, relishing the feel of their bodies touching from head to toe. He gently pushed Edward onto his back and lay on top of him, taking Edward in a soft, demanding, kiss.

This contact started a wave of lust: kisses, touches, licks, sucks and nips brought on whimpers, purrs and moans as they became reacquainted with each other's bodies. They took each other to the edge, Carlisle pulling them back each time to demonstrate his dominance over his mate and their lovemaking.

After hours of foreplay the interaction shifted as the neediness reached a peak of frustration that was both painful and delicious. With a feral growl Carlisle flipped Edward on to his stomach and entered him in one swift stroke. There was no moan or cry out but instead an exhale of sound, like a sigh, from both of them as if the connection released pain that they had no words for.

Carlisle started moving in a frantic pace, diving into Edward's body further and further as if to take up residence in the tight warmth of his mate. He continued this pounding, all the while revelling in the ecstatic mews and moans from other beneath him. Carlisle started to become frustrated as he was not able to climb over the rise to reach his pleasure. Edward seeing the others frustration identified the problem.

"Need…to…see…you," he panted.

In quick response Carlisle pulled out, flipped Edward and then, placing Edward's legs on his shoulders, re-entered him. Looking down at the beautiful being beneath him, he nodded. This was perfect; this was as it should be. Feeling his climax rising, he needed to have Edward join him. Carlisle needed to be in control, in charge, and he knew one way of making his mate reach instant heights.

Tearing at his wrist he placed it at his mate's mouth. Edward greedily took the offering clamping down on his mates arm, drawing the essence from his sire. As he continued to pound into Edward, the other sucked from Carlisle's body, causing an almost chemical reaction beyond that of normal rise.

When they hit their peak, it was like an explosion. Both felt as if their bodies had been ripped apart and then immediately compressed back again, leaving them feeling dazed and euphoric. In this overwhelmed state, Carlisle leaned down over Edward, who was incoherent as a result of both Carlisle's and his own thoughts, and bit hard on the young vampires scar, once again marking his ownership and dominance over his progeny.

After that, Carlisle kissed Edward tenderly confirming his love and their equality as husbands and mates.

**Basel, Switzerland – October 2016 (One Month Later)**

One month after his return Edward found himself sitting in Carlisle's office, trying to hold off the growing panic attack. Something was wrong with his body and combined with his recent disappearance and blackout, he was terrified.

Lifting his shirt, he looked at his abdomen. His skin had started to become matte in appearance and since vomiting up his entire kill this morning, was becoming splotchy with no sparkle at all. At the time of throwing up he had felt almost like his body was on fire. Now he just felt dizzy and nauseous and only wanted Carlisle to make it better.

Carlisle entered his office to stop, surprised at seeing Edward. "Edward, what…"

He was cut off by his mate who threw himself at Carlisle, sobbing hysterically. Carlisle tried not to panic at this emotional breakdown.

"Hush! Hush! Edward, please calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Moving the young vampire to a chair he knelt in front of Edward, held the other's hands and made soothing noises.

Slowly Edward calmed, but remained holding his mate's hands firmly.

"Better?" asked Carlisle. Edward nodded.

"OK! Now calmly tell me what is wrong," Carlisle was desperately praying that this was not a relapse, not so soon after he got Edward back.

"I feel sick and dizzy," Edward spoke haltingly. "I was really thirsty this morning and I fed, but I threw it back up…" his breath starts to hitch. Carlisle moves to rub Edward's back, trying to keep his mate calm.

"…and then, while I was cleaning up, I discovered this." Raising his shirt Edward showed Carlisle his stomach.

Carlisle was shocked by the change in Edward's abdominal epidermis. Reaching out he gently touched the skin. It felt…different, softer and more malleable than the rest of Edward's skin. Laying his hand flat he could feel a slight temperature change in the area. It was almost warm.

Based on the young vampire's reaction, Edward clearly had no idea of what was happening to his body and was more than terrified of his symptoms.

"Alright Edward," Carlisle worked to keep his thoughts and voice calm. "We are going to head to over the University Hospital; I want to do a full check-up."

Carlisle stood and held his hand out to assist Edward to stand. Edward stayed seated, looking up at Carlisle he spoke brokenly. "Carlisle, I'm scared."

Carlisle gently picked his mate up out of the chair, "I know, love. We will work this out, I promise."

Arm around Edward, Carlisle walked them both out of his office.

~*.*~

Edward sat on the examination room bed, waiting for Carlisle to return from the latest round of tests. He had performed a number of tests, including an endoscopy of Edward's throat and tests from blood Carlisle had taken after biting Edwards arm, and more worryingly, blood that he took from Edward's abdomen using a standard syringe.

Edward had tried to follow Carlisle's thoughts; however his mate clearly intended to keep any speculation to himself and suppressed any thoughts behind recitals of nineteenth century poetry.

Carlisle walked in purposefully and pulled Edward tightly into his arms. Moving away, he held Edward's face and asked with a strained voice, "Are you sure you don't remember anything from when you were away? No sounds, or scents, or voices…nothing thing at all?"

Edward shook his head frantically.

"Nothing, Carlisle I am not lying to you! I don't remember anything, I swear. I wish I did."

Grabbing the front of his mate's shirt he pleaded desperately, "What is wrong with me? Please, Carlisle. Tell me!"

Carlisle pulled Edward back into a tight embrace, rocking his mate and feeling guilty for upsetting the distressed vampire even further.

Reaching for a small trolley, on top of which was a piece of medical equipment. Carlisle moved Edward back onto the bed and guided him to lie down.

"I'll show you what I found."

He rubbed some gel on the end of a wand attached to the equipment and raising Edward's shirt ran the wand over Edward's abdomen. Listening carefully, he paused when the screen on the machine showed a faint blip. Stopping, he turned the volume up and looked Edward directly in the eye.

Staring at each other, they could hear an excruciatingly faint, fluttering sound coming from the speaker. Carlisle's voice was soft as he explained the need for the equipment.

"Initially I could not hear it without some form of amplification. Now that I know what to listen for, I can. However, I wanted you to hear it clearly."

"What is it?" Edward whispered.

"I don't know," Carlisle replied.

"But is it alive?" Edward's voice became strained with a hint of panic.

"I don't know that either," Carlisle watched his mate carefully.

"Can we get rid of it," Edward's speech had suddenly become high -pitched, his panic and fear starting to grow.

"Carlisle, you have to get rid of it," Edward crashed into full panic and it was all Carlisle could do to restrain his mate, who was desperately trying to claw at his own abdomen, all the while moaning.

"Get it out! Get It Out! GET IT OUT!"

Carlisle held Edward tightly, rocking them both until the other quietened. Eyes glazed and body shaking Edward was exhibiting signs of going into shock…a very 'human' condition. Unwilling to leave Edward alone lest he hurt himself, Carlisle pulled out is mobile phone and made a number of quick calls before picking up Edward in his arms and carrying him to the car.

Placing Edward gently into the car, Carlisle looked closely, checking that Edward was calm enough to not need restraining. Edward closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

Taking this as an affirmative, Carlisle shut the car door and rapidly walked around the vehicle, getting in on the driver's side, and quickly driving home. Upon reaching home, his actions reversed as he removed Edward from the vehicle, into the house and settled him into their bed.

Lying next to his distressed mate, Carlisle made to speak, but stopped as Edward shook his head and turned away, curling up into a ball.

"Please, don't talk," Edward whispered. "Just make it go away."

Trying to ignore the feel of hurt at his mate's rejection, Carlisle wrapped his body around the trembling figure. Edward resisted for a moment, but then turned in Carlisle's arms and buried himself into his husband's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Basel, Switzerland – October 2016**

As they lay together, Carlisle's mind was running at a frantic pace, trying to provide a solution for Edward. A part of him was amazed at this miracle: was it really a foetus? Could it have been created by them? If so how was it created? Could he be a father, a real father?

Placing a hand on Edward's belly he could almost feel the thrumming vibrations from the tiny heartbeat. Despite these feelings he had to push it all aside and focus on how to remove the tiny thing. Edward did not want it, to the point of hysteria. Carlisle would not make Edward go through something like this, particularly when they really had no idea what would result from the experience.

But…it would have been…nice!

Edward lay curled into Carlisle, trying desperately not to listen to his mates thoughts. It ripped at his heart to think that Carlisle might feel loss and sadness when the invader was gone from his body. Carlisle could have dictated Edward keep the thing inside him, but he never would. Edward snorted. Only now did he truly understand the dilemma of a woman's right to choose.

As he tried to block out Carlisle's thoughts, a single sound drew his focus. The longer he listened to it the louder it became, to the point that he felt his mind was pulsing in time with the little beat.

He lay against Carlisle's chest and listened.

As he did he noticed that the sound was not a consistent unchanging rhythm, but one with dips and troughs, the sound weaving both in melody and harmony, a little tune within a tune. Such beautiful music! He started to wonder, could he destroy such unique music, full of life and potential and love…

Love!

Edward sat up sharply, pushing Carlisle off. He placed his hand on his abdomen.

Carlisle sat up slowly, watching his mate carefully.

"Are you alright love?" He tried to work out what he had been thinking at the time, unsure as to whether he was reason for Edward's sudden reaction.

Edward turned his head to Carlisle, "Can I see it? I mean in an ultrasound. I would like to see it…before."

Carlisle held his breath. Was there a chance Edward was reconsidering? Placing his hand over Edward's, Carlisle nodded.

"We can go now if you would like," at Edward's nodded reply, Carlisle led him back to the car and to the University Hospital.

**2 hours later**

They lay outside watching the stars.

"_Wow_," Carlisle whispered. It is the only word he had been able to verbalise for the past hour.

Edward, completely wrapped in Carlisle's embrace, could only hum. His focus was now permanently on the tiny foetus they had seen in the ultrasound. It looked normal and perfect, and he would fight to the death for his baby, whatever it might turn out to be.

"Wow!" Carlisle whispered again. Maybe God was forgiving him. First he received Edward, and now this…miracle. For the hundredth time in the hour he said a quiet prayer of thanks and supplication. However, despite his awe, he was not so overwhelmed as to not wonder 'how?' this had happened. He would find this out, if not for his own peace of mind, then for Edward's, and their unborn child's safety.

**Basel, Switzerland - December 2016 (Two months later)**

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of a friend; one who Carlisle hoped might be able to assist in working out their mystery. Opening the door to Eleazar, he greeted his friend warmly and invited him to sit.

"Well, Carlisle I received your request to visit. I am sorry it has taken some time. I hope you are both well?"

While his enquiry was seemingly directed at both vampires, they both knew he was specifically asking about Edward; of the two of them, he was the one likely to be 'unwell'.

Carlisle paused. Now at crunch-time, he was unsure how to discuss all that has happened to them in the past months.

"And where is Edward?" Eleazar ranged his thoughts _I would love to see you in person again, Edward. _

When there was no response he turned back to his friend. "Why is he hiding?"

Carlisle sighed heavily, "Alright, Edward," he turned back to Eleazar. "Please understand we do not understand this."

"Understand wh…" Eleazar's words trailed off at the sight of Edward, small bump protruding from between his hips which the young vampire was unsuccessfully trying to hide with his hands.

Carlisle opened his arms to his mate who quickly crawled into the others lap, peeking out unsure at the elder beside them.

"What is it? Is it some form of growth?" Eleazar leaned forward, trying to get a better view of the young vampire, who subsequently tried to hide further into Carlisle.

_It is ok, darling. Eleazar is our friend, he may be able to help us understand, or find someone who does._

Carlisle looked up at Eleazar and said, "Stay very quiet and listen." Carlisle turned Edward around slightly so his belly was facing outwards towards their guest. Leaning even further forward, Eleazar was initially unsure what he was listening to…then he heard it; a soft thrumming sound much like that of a humming birds wings.

"Joder!" he cursed

"How?" He was speechless. He was even more amazed at the sight of the two vampires gently caressing Edward's belly, Edward snuggling into his mate with a soft sigh.

"Carlisle, what did you do?" his tone was hard and aggressive, but he became mortified when Edward whimpered like a puppy at the noise, crawling closer into Carlisle. The youngster was clearly sensitive to Eleazar's tone.

"I'm sorry Edward; I didn't mean to frighten you." He looked to Carlisle; they needed to talk about this, but not at the risk of upsetting Carlisle's young, seemingly pregnant mate.

Carlisle shared a look with Eleazar and then looked down. "Edward sweetheart, why don't you have a lie down while Eleazar and I have a chat?"

"I thought I might hunt," came the soft breath from his embrace.

"No!" Carlisle's response was quick and decisive. A flinch from Edward made him soften his tone. "No sweetheart, we have discussed this, it is safer if you stay by me for the moment."

He kissed Edward on his head, and standing, nodded briefly to Eleazar before carrying his pregnant mate to their bed. He kissed the youngster again, checking for any sign of distress or pain and then shut the door behind him returning to the living area.

Sitting, Carlisle expelled a huge sigh. Looking up at his oldest friend he started speaking.

"This is what we know…"

The two vampires, talked through the evening and the night. Eleazar was stunned by Carlisle's revelations and also by Edward's apparent inability to recall anything from the time he was supposedly impregnated. At one point Edward came back down stairs complaining of thirst, Eleazar suggest they all hunt, however, Carlisle overruled and proceeded to hand-feed Edward while they talked.

Watching them interact, Eleazar wondered if Edward was tolerating Carlisle's need to constantly care for him. A startled look, then a frown and slight nod from the mind reader let Eleazar know he had hit it right on the mark. At this point, Eleazar suggested to Carlisle that physical and mental stimulation of human pregnant women actually helped the foetus, and maybe Edward would benefit from the same. Carlisle's response was initially skeptical. However, after reviewing his medical texts on the subject, he grudgingly accepted that Edward was not fragile and could do things for himself; like walk and feed.

When Carlisle's back was turned, Edward mouthed 'thank you' to the elder vampire.

_You're welcome_, Eleazar replied.

It had to be hard enough for the youngster without being suffocated by a well-meaning but over -attentive spouse. He wished a number of times that he had brought his own mate to visit. Edward and Carmen had a warm and gentle friendship and he knew that his wonderful wife could provide the support and understanding that Edward needed.

As to the matter of how this had happened, Eleazar was starting to have his suspicions; however, he kept these close to his chest, and hidden in his mind. He wanted to investigate this himself, before telling Carlisle and then having to manage the reaction of his friend, for if he was correct in his suspicions, Carlisle would take this very, very badly.

After two weeks Eleazar took his leave, promising to return when he had found anything on the matter. He headed directly for Italy, but instead of going to Volterra went only as far as Rome, installing himself in the Volturi apartments near the Vatican. After making a number of phone calls, he sat and waited, playing intermittently with the pre-paid mobile phone that Edward Cullen was found with over three months ago.

Twelve hours later he could almost feel the tension leech of his body as he sensed the arrival of his mate. He desperately needed Carmen; he honestly could not see this situation ending well. Holding her close, covering her face with kisses, he did not speak, but lead her to the bedroom. Eleazar needed to reconnect with his mate, taking her at first frantically and with a desperate need, and then slowly as they re-discovered each other's bodies after what was, for them, a long separation of four weeks.

As they lay together in a post coital haze, Eleazar told Carmen of the recent events and his suspicions, which only required one further conversation for confirmation. She held him as he admitted he did not know what to do. His allegiance, no matter the informal nature of their relationship, was to Aro and the law. But what if the Volturi had broken the law in regards to the Cullens…again.

Carmen had no answers but allowed her husband to talk openly and freely without judgement. She was the only one in the world to which he could do so, and she took that responsibility very seriously. Finally getting up from their bed, the couple went to the outskirts of the city to feed; and then returned, occupying themselves with conversation and light reading while waiting for Eleazar's next visitor.

Standing outside the apartments in Rome, Wilhelm was still a surprised to be contacted by Eleazar. He had not seen his friend and sponsor for a number of years and was looking forward to catching up with him and with what was happening in the world. Wilhelm tended to stay away from human (or even vampire) current affairs and had enjoyed Eleazar's past summaries of what was happening in the world.

He was led into the sitting room, where both Eleazar and his mate Carmen were sitting in comfortable chairs. "Please Wilhelm, sit down." Eleazar instructed. Sitting comfortably Wilhelm noticed a single item, a mobile phone, on the coffee table in front of him.

Noticing his gaze Eleazar asked, "Do you recognise that?"

Wilhelm looked closely then shook his head; he had not seen many mobile phones since their invention as they were not standard equipment in Volterra.

Eleazar continued, "This mobile phone was in the possession of Edward Cullen when he was located after a period of absence from his mate Carlisle."

At the mention of Edward and Carlisle's names, Wilhelm flinched. Aro always said Wilhelm would make a bad poker player. Eleazar nodded, as if the other's reaction confirmed his suspicions.

"What did you do to Edward Cullen?" he demanded.

"You have to understand Eleazar," Wilhelm replied. "The experiments were failing. I had the answer for Aro, but could not get them to work in live test subjects." He shook his head.

"It turned out it was something simple but critical. It was the human blood that the vampire imbibed during feeding. It was reacting with the stem cells, which had been created with the vampires' own human DNA and their venom." He shook his head again. "The cells rejected the foreign blood and tried to expel it from the body, resulting in complete cellular breakdown."

Eleazar sat up, suddenly realising where this science lesson was heading, "but because Edward had predominantly fed from animals…"

Wilhelm sat up excited that Eleazar could see. "Exactly, there would be no incompatibility, the experiment would work…well, should have worked. While the body accepted the stem cells, we could not get any cellular changes or modification to the epidermis, as was the purpose of the experiment. Once I could not get the experiment to work on the test subject," he noticed Eleazar and Carmen stiffen at the term, "I mean Edward Cullen, he was given to the guard to return him home. None the wiser for his adventure, thanks to Alec and Jane's ability to keep him 'sedated'."

Wilhelm stopped, watching his friend stare at him from the opposite chair. Looking over to Carmen he was surprised at the look of horror on her face, a hand pressed to her breast.

Eleazar cleared his throat, "And Aro knew all about this?"

"Of course!" Wilhelm responded, offended that Eleazar would even suggest that he would undertake any experiment without his master's say. "What is all this about Eleazar? Has something happened to Edward Cullen?" His voice rose in excitement, what if the experiment had worked and it had just taken more time.

Eleazar looked over at Carmen who nodded in support. "Wilhelm, I think your experiment has gone awry and Edward is suffering some unusual side effects as a result." Wilhelm went to interrupt but Eleazar raised his hand and continued.

"You may, or may not, know that Aro's approval conflicted with an agreement made between Volterra and Carlisle and Edward Cullen in regards to their interaction with the Volturi. With that in mind; what I am about to ask from you will be difficult and probably conflict with your master's wishes." He paused allowing his words to sink in. "I would like you to come with me to visit Edward Cullen, see the results of your experiment and help both Edward and Carlisle understand the side effects he is experiencing."

Wilhelm's face became excited at the idea of having the opportunity of following up with his only living test subject, "But…" continued Eleazar, "…you cannot tell Aro where you are going, or who you are visiting, until I can talk to him about the legal repercussions of such activities."

Wilhelm was shocked at the request. Not telling Aro, wasn't that the equivalent of a death sentence? But, he reasoned, it was for the success of the research and for the good of the vampire race. Surely if he came back with the answer, Aro would forgive anything, and if there was nothing that Edward Cullen could add to the research, then he could just put the visit in one of his mind compartments and have it disappear forever.

Nodding his head, he looked up at Eleazar. "I agree to visiting the Cullen's, and to your condition. Now, can you tell me…what are Edward Cullen's symptoms?"

Eleazar looked him dead in the eye and said the two words Wilhelm never thought he would even hear.

"He's pregnant!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven<span>**

**Basel, Switzerland – January 2017**

Edward lounged on the sofa, ignoring both the inane television program in front of him and the chatter behind him.

Every now and then he nodded or made affirmative noises, his focus on someone closer to his heart.

He chuckled to himself. Closer to his liver was more like it, as this was where they thought the baby currently resided. Rubbing his hands on his stomach he listened to the activities happening in his body as well as the faint sensations that had been growing every day.

He had yet to tell Carlisle of his discovery, initially because he did not want to get his mate's hopes up, but more recently, because he was feeling suffocated by his husband's care and attentions.

Lost in his musings he slowly became aware that everything around him had gone quiet. Looking up he was surprised to see Carlisle standing beside him with a look of both exasperation and concern.

"Are you alright, love? You seem a bit distracted. Do you need to feed? Are you uncomfortable? Is the baby alright?" Carlisle had noticed Edward was not as forthcoming with information as he would have wished and was concerned that the pregnancy was causing his mate some physical or mental distress that he was trying to conceal from Carlisle, probably out of a misguided sense of not wanting to be a burden.

He surreptitiously glanced at the wall clock "Maybe I should call in sick, keep you company for the day."

"No!" Edward's response was sharp.

His attempt to sit up was confounded by Carlisle's hand on his shoulder and a patient "Shh! Shh! Love!"

Edward lay back down onto the sofa. He closed his eyes as Carlisle fussed at the pillows and rug he insisted Edward use.

Carlisle looked at his mate, "Edward you just seem too out of sorts and I am worried you are hiding your symptoms." He cupped his young mate's cheek. "You need to tell me everything, darling. I worry about the two of you." His hand slipped down to rub Edward's belly.

"Carlisle, we are fine. You need to go to work. We agreed that this was best to keep…" Carlisle placed his lips softly on Edward's, effectively silencing him.

They kissed quietly for a time until Carlisle pulled away, moving down Edward's body, Carlisle placed his lips on the tight bump, kissing the secure home of their child. Resting his head on Edwards belly he turned so he could look Edward in the eye and sighed.

"Am I crowding you my darling?" He was just trying to help, to protect his mate and their child. He was so afraid; they still didn't understand how or why this miracle happened. But there was no way Carlisle was taking any risks, or missing any opportunities with his family.

Edward smiled, running his fingers through Carlisle's hair.

"A little," he confessed. "Carlisle, everything is fine, I will tell you if there are any problems."

"I am sorry I have been a bit vague recently and have worried you." Taking a chance he decided to share his latest discovery with his mate, hoping that the mollycoddling would not increase as a result.

"I was not sure until today, so I didn't mention it earlier…"

Carlisle sat up, eyes wide in panic.

_What is it? Is it the baby? I knew you were hiding something from me. Why would you hide things from me? I will carry you upstairs to examine you. We will need to put you on complete bed rest. I can take leave earlier…._

Edward sat up the best he could, waving off assistance and grabbing the others hands.

"Carlisle." The other's thoughts were still running wild.

"_Carlisle_," Edward yelled. His yell surprised Carlisle who rocked back at the furious look on Edward's face.

"Love?" he started.

Edward, in accord with the laws of pregnancy, went from furious anger to distress in a microsecond.

Dry sobbing into his hands he babbled.

"I was going to tell you, I really was. But I wasn't sure…and when I was sure…it was so wonderful and exciting. But I don't know if you will think that, so I was worried… " Edward heaved a large breath, desperately trying to calm down. This was not going to help his cause to be left to himself for a while.

Confused, Carlisle simply sat and listened. He was getting used to Edward's mood swings; they were nothing compared to his mate's newborn antics, but were still heartbreaking to watch. He tried to interpret Edward's babble and to pin Edward down on the matter at hand.

"What is wonderful, love?" He pulled Edward's hands from his face. "You know that I love you both and just want the best for you both." Edward nodded.

Carlisle pleaded, "Please tell me, darling. Nothing you say could be bad; nothing to do with our baby could be bad."

Edward smiled; his breathing became more settled, only the odd hiccup indicating any sort of recent distress.

"I can sense the baby," he paused waiting to see Carlisle's reaction. "There isn't any thought or identity that I can tell but there is a consciousness there and I can hear it," tapping the side of his head for emphasis.

Carlisle was stunned, elated, proud, frightened and speechless. "You can…"

"Sense the baby? Yes. " Edward confirmed. "There is something more."

"More?" Carlisle was almost afraid to ask. What could be more than knowing that they had proof that the baby is alive, real, has the potential for thought and development? He is amazed that one of his many fears over the pregnancy has been resolved on a Monday morning before work. Carlisle looked again at Edward and noticed his mate was looking drained. Picking the other up, Carlisle sat on the sofa, shifting Edward to his lap.

He kissed Edward on the forehead. "You can tell me, sweetheart!"

Edward took a deep breath.

"You know from previous conversations, I can tell a lot from a person's thoughts, the tone or tempo or even colour of a person's thoughts can tell me a lot about the individual. Including age, temperament, mental state…"

He stopped. Carlisle nodded, encouraging Edward to continue.

"…and gender."

Carlisle gasped. This was more, much, much more.

_Can you? Do you?_

Edward nodded a smile spreading wide on his face.

"Please…" Carlisle begged. He could not go another second not knowing.

Looking coy, Edward smiled gently, "Well you did want to continue the Cullen name."

Carlisle's eyes widened as Edward's words register, and he breathes almost reverently, "A boy!"

~*.*~

Two days later Edward was waiting in the lounge room, impatient for Carlisle to get home, as the other had promised that they could go hunting that evening. As he flicked through one of the many pregnancy and birth magazines that Carlisle had started to bring home from work, he could 'hear' the approach of Eleazar and Carmen, along with a third vampire travelling with them.

Calling Carlisle on the phone he advised him of their visitors and sat and waited to see who would arrive first. A knock on the door alerted him that the visitors had beaten Carlisle home. Opening the door wide, he was caught in a soft embrace by Carmen. Looking up, he saw Eleazar and then a red eyed vampire behind him. Staring at this new vampire, Edward had a flash of memory, seeing the vampires face above him and feeling helpless and unable to move or scream.

Pulling away from Carmen, Edward stumbled back into the house, "Go away! Go away! Go away!" he whimpered. Racing into Carlisle's study he locked the door and hid underneath Carlisle's desk. A knock on the door made him whimper further.

_Edward! It's Carmen. Please let me in. It is alright, Wilhelm will not hurt you or your baby. He is here to help, I promise. You trust me__, don't you?_

Edward couldn't move; the images, while vague and out of context, came with intense feelings of fear and dread. He was too afraid to face this Wilhelm.

Another knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts, "Edward! Sweetheart, it's Carlisle. Please let me in."

The sound of his husband's voice made him nearly cry with relief. Opening the door he caught sight of Carmen wringing her hands in distress, he let Carlisle in then shut and locked the door. Turning he threw his arms around Carlisle.

"He was there, he was hurting me. I couldn't move or scream, but I saw him," he whispered in a vain attempt to stop the others in the house hearing him. Carlisle pulled away from Edward. "Are you saying that this Wilhelm held you captive for the period you were away?" Edward nodded, moving his hand to his belly, he whisper -cried, "What if he is here for the baby, what if Eleazar betrayed us?"

Carlisle could not believe that, but equally he couldn't image Eleazar having no idea of this Wilhelm's involvement in Edward's disappearance. But he must have brought him for a good reason, and Carlisle knew he had to trust him. However, this would be for naught if Edward would not believe Eleazar was trying to help.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Edward! It's Carmen. Please let me explain. Eleazar would never betray you; he cares for you both too much. Please come out, Eleazar will explain it all to you."

_ You are safe, little hurricane. You know I would never lie to you._

Edward could not help but smile at her use of the nickname she gave him when he was a newborn. She always said that he entered Carlisle's life like a hurricane, and the name had stuck between them.

Sighing he grabbed Carlisle's hand, "OK, but 'he' stays well away from me."

Carlisle nodded and soon they were all seated in the living room. All of the doors and windows had been opened to allow Edward the feeling of not being shut in with his captor; the seating was very deliberate with Edward in between Carmen and Carlisle, while Eleazar and Wilhelm sat on a smaller sofa on the other side of the large coffee table.

Eleazar leaned forward in his chair. He apologised for the distress their unexpected arrival had caused, and then gave Carlisle and Edward a rundown of his history with Wilhelm and his understanding of the work that Wilhelm performed for Aro over the decades, up until the point where he had clearly been left out of the loop in regards to the direction the experiments had turned.

"I have only recently found out about the change in Wilhelm's experiments and his involvement in what we can now concede was Edward abduction. I brought him to help explain what happened to you, Edward, and help us all understand why this clearly unexpected result occurred." He gestured to Edward's belly, "He will not touch you, unless you permit it, and he is not here to run any further tests."

Eleazar's gaze shifted from Edward, to Carlisle and to Wilhelm, making sure that everyone understood the ground rules of this meeting. Carlisle nodded, wrapping his arm more firmly around his mate. Wilhelm huffed in frustration, but then nodded in agreement.

Eleazar turned to Wilhelm and indicated that it was his turn to speak.

Leaning forward in his chair Wilhelm spoke directly to the couple in front of him. "Let me explain that all I ever did, all I wanted to do, was help the vampire race; find a way that we can integrate more into human society and reduce the chance of discovery."

Wilhelm then spoke of his research, the initial advances in identifying VPE and the test created for mapping progeny to sires. He then continued explaining his more recent research, the failures in the other test subjects and his brainwave in respect to the matter of human verses animal feeders.

Carlisle sat in horror as Wilhelm talked of the number of vampire lives that had been thrown away in the experiments and how Wilhelm simply saw them as an annoying failure in the research rather than a loss of life. As Wilhelm continued Carlisle found he recognised much of the research and he started to feel queasy when he reached the realisation that his research funding at the University of Basel was linked to these monstrous experiments.

Suddenly it hit him. "Dr Unsterblich!" he looked accusingly at Wilhelm. "How could I have been so naïve? I mean, come on, 'Dr Immortal'?" Carlisle shook his head, "I bet Aro got a real laugh out of that one."

Wilhelm dropped his head, a little embarrassed by the name. "Did you know I was involved in the research? Or was this just a coincidence?" Carlisle demanded.

Wilhelm shook his head, "I did not know, at first. It was not until your team's breakthroughs that I discovered who you were. I was told not to talk to you, or have any contact with you at all, other than as the mysterious research sponsor."

Carlisle leaned back with a huff and indicated the other should continue.

The conversation continued for many hours. At one point Carmen took Edward out for a walk after the young vampire became distressed at the descriptions of the experiments performed on him and had jumped up yelling at Wilhelm, "I am not a lab rat for you to analyse and dissect."

Upon their return Carlisle took Edward aside and explained as best he could what they think happened. As far as Wilhelm and Carlisle could determine the cloned stem cells that Wilhelm had inserted in Edward had remained dormant until they were activated by a catalyst. This catalyst had caused the cells to divide in such a way as to develop into foetal tissue and subsequently becoming the baby that he now carried. "What sort of catalyst?" Edward was intrigued; whatever could have sparked life inside his body?

"Well," said Carlisle, looking a little embarrassed. "That first day of your return we had intercourse,"

Edward's eyes widened, "Then you think…"

Knowing instinctively what his mate was going to ask Carlisle corrected him. "We do not think it was the ejaculate, but rather my blood that you ingested that caused the cells to replicate into our child."

Edward looked up at Carlisle, suddenly realising how important it was for Carlisle to discover that the baby, their baby, was as much a part of Carlisle as it was Edward. "I always knew he was yours," he murmured, "I can feel that I am carrying a part of you inside me."

Kissing Carlisle gently, he snuggled up to his mate. "Were you able to determine a due date?"

Carlisle nodded. "To be honest it was not far off my estimate based on the baby's growth to date. Wilhelm and I believe that full gestation will be at around thirty-two weeks. However, considering the circumstances of his conception and eventual birth, he may need to be delivered earlier."

Carlisle cuddled Edward tightly, "we will need to talk to Wilhelm further about this, not to mention talk to both he and Eleazar about the issue of Aro's involvement." Carlisle tried desperately to conceal his rage at the ancient vampire. Shaking his head he kissed Edward passionately, and then murmured into his mate's mouth, "However, that can all wait. All we need to do right now is come up with the best name for a strong and healthy Cullen boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Wilhelm spent his time with the Cullens, doing what he did best, observing, analysing and theorising. Other that Eleazar and Carmen, whom he saw irregularly, and the wives, whom he had seen only a handful of time during his time at Volterra, Wilhelm had had little time to observe mated couples. This was in the main due to the rule that members of the guard did not mate, but also as a result of his lack of interaction whatsoever with other vampires, or human that matter, outside of his research.

So he watched and learned. He saw the interaction between the mated pair, the care that they showed each other and, with little concern for company or propriety, the inordinate amount of time they spent having sexual intercourse. Even the Cullens, despite Edward's pregnancy, engaged in regular sex, to the point that even Eleazar and Carmen commented on their friends' 'appetites' for each other.

By using what he learned in his observation, he was slowly able to find a middle ground with the expectant fathers, to the point that they would allow him to examine Edward with supervision. Indeed after being in Basel for two weeks, he felt that they were developing mutual respect for one another based on the shared goal that the pregnancy be successful.

Wilhelm's intentions towards the Cullen foetus, however, was far from that of its fathers, but he felt that they could be convinced to see how the infant would help all of the vampire race, and should be returned for Volterra for further study. He was certain Aro would allow the Cullens to visit the child and they would be able to come to some sort of agreement as to the long term custody and access, depending, of course, on the value that Wilhelm was able to discover.

He carefully kept such thoughts locked away from the pregnant mind reader. He was aware that Edward suspected something and overheard the mind reader commenting to Carmen that there were holes in Wilhelm's mind. The mind reader had explained that sometimes he would catch a glimpse of something in Wilhelm's mind, but it would soon wink out of existence, making Edward doubt as to whether he had seen anything at all.

After this, Wilhelm was sure to keep tight controls on his mind, not wishing the mind reader to delve into his many secrets.

During the second week of their visit Carlisle announced that he needed to go into work. He had neglected his team and needed to start preparing for his absence after Edward had the baby. Wilhelm expressed an interest in visiting the facility and keen to show off his work, Carlisle readily agreed.

On the drive to the University, Carlisle gave his guest a summary of the work his team was currently undertaking and was pleased at Wilhelm's surprise at some of the advancements that Carlisle's team had made. They decided to stick with the truth as the University knew it, Wilhelm was Dr U? who had decided to make a surprise visit to one of top research facilities that he was funding. By keeping his tinted glasses, which had been created for such purposes, on it would not be too hard to disguise his eyes, which while darkening slightly, he assured Carlisle, were not enough to cause him discomfort.

Carlisle was actually surprised at how easy it was to pass Wilhelm off as a human scientific philanthropist, and was fastidiously proud of his team's ability to demonstrate their fantastic work and achievements. After about an hour into the visit Carlisle felt comfortable leaving Wilhelm with his senior researcher and went to his office to tidy up some paperwork. A while later, a knock on his door caught his attention, and he looked up to see a noticeably uncomfortable Wilhelm.

"Carlisle, would you particularly mind if I went and sat in the car until you are finished?" Looking at the human blood drinking vampire in sympathy, Carlisle shook his head and threw the keys, which were deftly caught by Wilhelm.

"You could go back to the house if you prefer, the others will be there." Carlisle reminded gently.

Wilhelm shook his head, "No, I would prefer to just sit and compose myself, rather than risking running into someone and putting us all at risk of disclosure."

As the other left, Carlisle had to remind himself that Wilhelm's meals had always been provided for him; he wondered if the other had ever hunted for himself. The vampire would probably not be skilled enough to hunt successfully by himself and would pose a risk of exposure.

Shrugging he returned to his paperwork, picking up the pace so he could take Wilhelm home. He was not sure what they were going to do about the human blood feeder; Carlisle needed to speak to Eleazar. While he could not in all conscience send a monster out to kill, he did not want to be held responsible for starving another being.

Finishing up quickly, Carlisle said his goodbyes and wandered to his car. Standing at the window of his vehicle, talking to Wilhelm through the window, which was only open a crack, was one of his research team. Huffing that the young man would harass one of their benefactors, no matter what Carlisle knew to be true about the situation, it was still inappropriate. Carlisle strode up to the car.

"Is everything aright here?" he asked. Wilhelm nodded, "It is fine Dr Cullen. Mr. Price here was just telling me some of his ideas." Wilhelm turned his attentions back to the young researcher, "Thank you, young man, I am sure your director here would be interested in your ideas."

The young man turned to Carlisle, flustered at being caught. "Dr Cullen," he nodded and scampered away. Getting in the car, Carlisle asked, "What was that all about?" Wilhelm gave a small chuckle, "Oh, he was trying to get a side grant to guarantee his tenure at the University." Carlisle snorted, "If he pulls that sort of stunt again, he will be lucky to be retained through this one."

Wilhelm grunted in agreement and laid his head back on the seat, thinking about his short conversation with the Volturi sleeper. Sleepers were common in situations where vampires may need to interact with humans. They were always human and dotted around the world to provide feedback to Volterra on any vampire activities, events or individuals who posed an exposure risk.

Wilhelm understood it had been difficult to get the sleeper into Carlisle's research team. A failed implant of a sleeper into the Cullen's lives in the late 1920s had had dismal results, with both the sleeper and another human being killed as a result. It also ensured that Carlisle Cullen was extra vigilant of such intrusion into their lives. It had taken months to source, blackmail and implant Kelvin Price, a young man who was deeply in debt and in hiding from loan sharks and money lenders.

Wilhelm felt a small twinge of guilt for his subterfuge, but he knew that, as a man of science, Carlisle would understand that the needs of the many often required the sacrifice of the few to achieve progress and evolution. His short note advised Aro of the situation and recommended that Edward Cullen remain in-situ until after the birth of the child, supported of course by his mate, Wilhelm, Eleazar and Carmen. After that, arrangements could be made for the transportation of the baby and its father to Volterra.

He could not see that there would be any problems with his solution, it provided for both parties as well as giving him the best opportunity to study the individuals further in their home. No, he had done the right thing, and the others would come to understand that over time.

**24 Hours Later**

Carmen sat in a large lounge chair knitting small garments. She did not normally knit; it was a skill she had learned decades ago and long since put it aside for other endeavours. But now, at this moment, it was the perfect skill to have, one that allowed her to keep occupied while she and Edward pretended she was not there to watch over him while Carlisle and Eleazar were out hunting and discussing Wilhelm's feeding needs.

Carlisle had asked this one thing of her and she accepted it willingly, no matter how disgruntled her charge became. He was one of her own, one of her family. Yesterday while talking to his child Edward had referred to her as Aunt Carmen, the sensation of joy and love almost overwhelmed her and she had grabbed the expectant father in a firm hug, which he had returned with equal affection.

Suddenly Edward shot up out of his chair, a look of fear and horror on his face. "Edward, are you alright?" Carmen exclaimed.

The young vampires face was haunted, "Carmen," he whispered in a strangled voice, "you need to ring Carlisle; they need to come back right now." Not questioning the distraught vampire she grabbed her phone dialling Carlisle's mobile.

"Who?" she asked, having a sinking feeling she already knew.

"They are coming for me…HE is coming," Edward clutched at his belly as if he could hide his child somehow. Carmen heard a gasp on the line, not realising that the call had connected and Carlisle had heard Edward's words.

"We are coming back now, tell him to hold on, we will be there soon," Carlisle's voice sounding tinny down the line before it disconnected.

Carmen carefully approached Edward and wrapping her arms around him, tried to soothe the panicked vampire. "Sweetheart, I know it is hard, but you need to calm down. Getting worked up will not help you or the baby." Nodding in jerky movements, Edward tried to calm himself, using the soft embrace and warm smell of his surrogate mother figure to bring him down from the precipice. All the while he could hear the thoughts of those coming to take him and his baby away.

As they two stood comforting each other, Wilhelm entered the room. He had been working in the study that Carlisle had provided him and hearing Edward's distress, decided to come and assist lest the expectant vampire do something to risk the infant.

"What is wrong?" he asked as he registered the level of fear and tension in the room.

"The Volturi are coming," Carmen replied. "Edward can hear them. They are coming for him and the baby."

Wilhelm blinked in shock. This was not what was supposed to happen. Aro was to leave this matter up to him and he would deliver the child and his father after the birth. So shocked at the events, Wilhelm took little care to contain his thoughts.

Edward's head shot up and with a furious roar, he leaped across the room pinning Wilhelm to the wall. "You did this, you betrayed me, us. You would hand my baby over to that…that…monster?"

Carmen stood in shock as she watched Edward start to squeeze Wilhelm's throat. Even in his condition the young vampire was a stronger match for the scientist. Suddenly the two were ripped apart, Carlisle holding Edward, while Eleazar restrained Wilhelm. Eleazar looked at each in turn, "What…"

"He betrayed us," Edward spat. "He told Aro, Aro is coming, he is nearly here. He promised Aro he would have my child, me and my child. I would rather die…I would rather die." Suddenly his anger dissipated and he collapsed into Carlisle, sobbing. Carlisle, the rage clear on his face, picked Edward up and moved him to the sofa.

In a low growl he ordered, "Eleazar, get him out of my house. Get him out before I rip him into pieces myself." Grabbing Wilhelm by the arms Eleazar went to lead him through the front door, when a large black sedan pulled up. Backing up into the house, Eleazar threw Carlisle a look of apology, Wilhelm was the least of their problems now.

They all watched as the small but imperious leader of the Volturi alighted from the vehicle and, surrounded by his personal guard, Chelsea, and a half dozen other guard members, walked up the front steps and knocked on the open door. Entering the front room, he looked around at the frozen figures, Eleazar still restraining Wilhelm, Carmen standing in shock in the middle of the room and Carlisle in a protective half crouch facing Aro. Looking behind the protector, Aro caught sight of the treasure that he sought.

"Hello Edward! I see that congratulations are in order. Let us sit and discuss whether you and your child have a future."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine<span>**

Aro sat in the Carlisle's large wingback chair. Carlisle had moved from his crouch and stood directly in front of Edward, who had risen as a result of the Volturi master's comment and the mental images he had received of being forcefully moved and imprisoned in Volterra.

Carlisle addressed Aro, "I am not sure why this situation, bizarre as it might be, is any concern of yours. Edward's current condition is a result of an unknown event that occurred when he was suffering a mental relapse. This cannot truly fall under the jurisdiction of the Volturi."

Aro snorted, "My dear Carlisle, you know as well as I do what events led to Edward's current state." He turned and nodded to Wilhelm. "I am sure my enthusiastic scientist here has been more than forthcoming on the research and experiments that he performed."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at this unapologetic confession. "So you admit to breaking our witnessed agreement to not interfere or attempt to coerce or abduct Edward, in direct conflict with the law."

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle…you must know that the survival of the vampire race takes priority over any agreements made with an individual, or individuals. Edward was relevant to the experiment being performed to evolve the vampire race. Little did we know how valuable his contribution would be." Aro spoke clearly and patiently as if instructing a child in the ways of the world.

"As such it was necessary to abandon our agreement, which is why now it is important that Edward return with us."

To Carlisle's chagrin, Edward stepped around him to face Aro, "Do I not get a say in this matter? What if I decide the best place to have my child is here?"

Aro shook his head slightly as if Edward was a kitten trying to stand up to a lion, "My dear Edward, you must accept that we know what is best in this situation. You are vulnerable at this moment. I can guarantee that Carlisle needs you to understand that what is best for both of you is your cooperation. I might suggest Carlisle would have more to lose from your lack of cooperation than you do."

Edward took in the clear threat to his mate. Looking first at Carlisle and then Aro, he shifted almost imperceptibly away from Carlisle, before he looked down to give a radiant smile to his unborn child. Looking back at Aro he gave a dark laugh and asked in a cool, almost bored, tone.

"You have a point? There is only one person who means everything to me now? And at the moment he means a lot to you as well." Edward looked down at his stomach and gently rubbed the protective housing for his child a soft, adoring smile on his face. As he stood, he began to rock gently, humming a quite lullaby, as if he was cradling his child in his arms. His eyes, however, moved back to Carlisle but without the intensity and love that the expectant father looked at the home of his unborn child.

At that moment, Aro wondered if he had made an error in threatening harm to Carlisle for Edward's cooperation. Was it possible that the pregnancy and the resulting stress had pushed the unstable mind readers sanity to the breaking point? Would he actually choose his child over his mate?

Aro had heard stories of mothers who would willingly save the lives of their children over that of their spouse. Could that instinct also apply here? His frown deepened as Edward Cullen, one hand on his distended belly, stared at his mate. The two were clearly having a conversation, albeit a one sided one, which irritated Aro no end.

"Mr Cullen," he retorted sharply, "I believe I offered you a choice, what is your reply?"

"Aro I beg to differ," Edward countered. "You offered no choices, only ultimatums. You need my cooperation to ensure that you obtain your prize," he laid his hand gently on his belly, "so forgive me if I have a number of 'choices' for you."

Carlisle, along with every other vampire present, sucked in a breath at Edward's tone and manner.

_Edward, don't anger him further please_. Carlisle silently pleaded.

Edward lifted his chin in defiance; he was not going to supplicate himself in front of the Volturi. While he carried his child there was no way they would dare risk doing him any harm. As for the risk to Carlisle, they both knew it would always be there no matter the agreement brokered today; in fact Carlisle had silently demanded that Edward sacrifice his mate to save himself and the baby. Edward would not, could not, do that…but Aro did not know that.

Aro had slipped; Edward heard that the other was no longer entirely confident in Edward's allegiance to his mate and was now hesitant to threaten Carlisle in case it backfired. Edward was willing to use this hesitation as much as possible. He did not wish to push the ancient too far, just enough to ensure that his family's house arrest in Volterra was on their own terms.

Aro raised his hands to pacify the tense group. "No, no, it is alright, I understand that those carrying their young are fiercely protective and blunt at times. Well, Edward, what exactly are your terms?"

Sitting down on the nearby sofa, Edward took a moment to settle his mind. There was no point aggravating Aro so he needed to appear conciliatory in his approach. "I would suggest that my requests are not onerous, and will not impact your…plans." The last was said in a strained voice, as if Edward could not contain his fury at the situation. Aware that all eyes were on him, he continued.

"My first…request is that all procedures, examination and the actual birth occur either in Carlisle's apartments or an adjoining room. I will not re-enter the room in which this and other things were done to me."

Aro nodded. "Agreed." This was not an onerous request and had little impact on the process.

"My second request is that no one touches or examines me other than Carlisle."

Wilhelm went to interject and Edward's head whipped round to glare at the scientist. "I appreciate that supervision will be required, but all contact…including the birth, will be performed by Carlisle."

Aro looked at Wilhelm, then Carlisle, then back to Edward. "While it will need some coordinating and a guarantee by Carlisle that he will not try to sabotage any of the procedures, I cannot see any problem with that request." Wilhelm again tried to speak, but this time Aro stopped him. "No Wilhelm, I think that Edward's request is reasonable considering the circumstances. Now, Edward was there anything else?"

"Yes, Aro! There is one more thing, one last condition," Aro's eyebrow shot up at the word, while Carlisle felt he was having a coronary, right there and then. "I require, that at the age of sixteen _my_ son be given the choice to be turned, or not, and that he and I and Carlisle, should he wish, be allowed to leave unmolested. I require this to be written up between you and me, and witnessed by Eleazar, Carlisle and your guard."

Aro leaned back, watching the determination on the pregnant vampire's face. They both knew that such agreements were often not worth the paper they were written on, the case in point being the non-interference agreement he held with Cullens prior to this matter. Edward Cullen was clearly making a point. He suspected, if not knew, his value in all of this and was going to make sure he could get the best out of the situation.

Aro was impressed that Edward had come so far as to openly challenge him. He wondered how Carlisle coped with such a headstrong mate, but was actually proud that as a fellow mind reader Edward Cullen was demonstrating that he had potential strength and the powerful intellect, that Aro would only expect from someone who shared his talent.

Aro nodded, "I agree." The others were amazed at his contrition. _Remember dear Edward, I can always change my mind._

Edward nodded once, acknowledging the threat.

Just as he was making to move he turned back to Aro. "Oh I almost forgot, as the baby's godparents I would ask that only Carmen and Eleazar hold and look after him, when Carlisle and I are not available."

"What?" Aro asked. Waving his hand he nodded again, almost annoyed with the trivial question, "Of course, of course."

Standing he addressed Carlisle, "I will give you until tomorrow morning to make you arrangements and leave. Demetri and Chelsea will remain to assist you with your transition." Aro then swept out of the house. "Wilhelm, please return with me." Then, calling over his shoulder, he said "Eleazar I would love it for you, and your beautiful mate, to join the Cullens in Volterra. I am sure that they would be pleased to have your company. The citadel can be a lonely place."

**Volterra - 2017**

The trip to Volterra was uneventful. By the time they had arrived, a medical room had been set up in a suite adjoining Carlisle's traditional chambers. Edward's days became an ongoing routine of tests, examinations and questions…all performed by Carlisle with Wilhelm standing over his shoulder.

Aro made sure that all of their basic needs were met. Edward was forbidden to leave the citadel, for fear of hurting the child (a point ironically agreed upon by both Carlisle and Aro). Game was regularly provided, although as the pregnancy progressed and his girth increased, his desire for feeding decreased, resulting in him feeding exclusively from Carlisle.

Wilhelm felt very much on the sidelines of his own experiment. Carlisle only spoke to him when required during an examination and Edward would not speak to him at all whilst also ignoring all attempts by Wilhelm to communicate by his thoughts. The pregnant vampire went as far as asking Eleazar to get Wilhelm to cease his attempts.

Eleazar and Carmen were more sympathetic to Wilhelm's untenable position. While disappointed that he did not come to them prior to contacting Aro, they understood, having been a part of the guard, the pressure that the scientist had been under; more so than their extended family, whose previous interactions with Volterra had been traumatic.

Through their conversations Eleazar noticed a shift in Wilhelm's attitude towards the experiments and his work in general. He had started to question the methods that had been used. His concern as to where it was leading, and when it would end, started to grow. In addition he was able to gather a better understanding of the politics and the law issues in the Cullen matter and came to understand the extent of the betrayal that the Cullen's felt he had committed.

Armed with this knowledge, and some titbits from Carmen, Wilhelm was slowly able to draw out the couple to a point that, while they were not friends, they were able to be friendly. As a result of this shift in interaction Wilhelm was able to see the pregnancy from their eyes, not as an unusual side effect to a long running experiment, but as a miracle child who was very much wanted and loved.

~*.*~

Wilhelm walked from Aro's private rooms with a feeling in his body he could not remember experiencing before. It almost felt like he wanted to bend over and expel everything he had ever eaten from his mouth. Knowing that this was called vomiting in humans, he was shocked to realise that he could feel such a sensation. He had visited Aro, expecting to provide his Master with an update on Edward Cullen's condition and the preparations underway for the birth in about six weeks.

What he had not expected was the request made by Aro. Well that was not exactly true. He had expected the demand of additional tests than those agreed to with the Cullens; and he had expected that he be required to investigate at the implications of turning the child sooner rather than later. What had surprised him was Aro's request that Wilhelm develop a clear timeline for the cessation of the experiment, that is, the euthanasia of the child before his sixteenth birthday.

Wilhelm had had no expectation that the hands -off observation style of research that Carlisle and Edward Cullen had demanded was going to be met, but killing the child had no reason behind it. Even if he understood the motivation, performing the procedure at such a young age denied years of observation and study.

If he could have reconciled the above with his growing conscience, Aro's further request tipped him over the balance. In hindsight, he realised that he should have expected Aro's demand that upon the birth of baby Cullen, Wilhelm prepare a second round of stem cells and re-impregnate Edward Cullen. Aro went on to insist that Wilhelm create multiple embryos for implantation to save time when Edward was impregnated in the future.

He walked the corridors of the citadel, deep in thought, until he found himself standing in front of Eleazar and Carmen's apartment. Knocking on the door he waited. Eleazar opened the door and noting Wilhelm's agitation, invited him in.

An hour later and the two vampires sat very still, dwelling on the implications of Aro's requests. Eleazar was surprised that Wilhelm had made the leap from general discomfort in the way his research was being used, to having a full blown moral dilemma in the course of a few weeks. Eleazar always thought there was something about Carlisle and Edward Cullen that made others question themselves and their lives, and it looked as if Wilhelm was no exception.

The two vampires agreed that this had gone too far, the innocent child could not be treated like an expendable lab rat, nor could his father become breeding stock, carrying and then losing each child to a revolving experiment. They needed to come up with a solution and fast. Edward was due in six weeks and if they stood a chance of planning and implementing an intervention, then it had to be put into place now.

After hours of unsuccessful plotting, Wilhelm left the rooms to return to the lab. Not the new lab that had been set up at Edward's request, but his original workspace, where he had spent nearly two lifetimes working. Flicking through some early lab notes he tried to think of a way to help the Cullen family, to redeem himself for his over -enthusiastic zeal in the pursuit of science, at the cost of all else. Looking at the notebook, something caught his eye. It was his original work on vampire PVE and human DNA.

Suddenly the solution they were looking for hit him. Book still in hand, he returned to Eleazar's apartment, knocking persistently on the door until Eleazar opened it. Finding the page within the book in his hands, he shoved it into Eleazar's face. "I have it," he whispers. Eleazar took the book, inviting Wilhelm into the apartment with an open arm as he read the text.

Bringing the book down, he looked at Wilhelm with a victorious smile. "Yes you have!"

**Volterra – May 2018**

Carlisle sat on a high stool next to a raised hospital bed, upon which Edward was twisting in pain; the venom Carlisle had slathered on the abdominal wound resulting from the birth returning the tissue to vampire skin. They had had no idea that the entire layer of epidermis covering the baby would disintegrate and disappear during the birth, in what was an excruciating procedure both to experience and to watch.

Carlisle had started the planned caesarean by cutting an opening in the epidermal tissue. They knew that this would be painful for Edward, as they had not devised a way of mitigating the pain, whilst also having him remain conscious. Edwards blood curdling screams had terrified Carlisle almost as much as watching the mutated tissues peel back like an onion, exposing the infant, then breaking down, expelling a mixture of blood, venom and another sticky substance, which after the baby was removed turned out to be some sort of umbilicus conduit material which had fed the baby whilst in utero.

Initially so focused on the gaping hole that was now Edwards abdomen, Carlisle had not registered that the baby had not made a sound. It was only Wilhelm's desperate tone that caught Carlisle's attention and he turned to see the baby, blue and unresponsive. He had gone to follow Wilhelm and Carmen, who held the baby as by Edward's request, to the next room. Eleazar had stopped him, demanding that he stay and see to Edward's needs, and assuring Carlisle that he would bring the baby back to them soon.

Carlisle and Edward had decided on their child's name before they had been brought to Volterra, they had named their son even before Eleazar had come to visit that first time. They had decided not to tell anyone. There was so much about their child over which they had no control. This was the one thing they could have for themselves. The one thing that made them feel like a normal expectant couple, rather than victims of a horrible experiment that had gone both seriously wrong and amazingly right.

Edward's cries had settled into whimpers; lifting the sheet covering his naked mate, Carlisle was relieved to see that the epidermal tissue on Edward's abdomen was returning to its pre-experiment state. Deciding to keep busy rather than worrying about what was happening in the next room; he washed Edward down with care, being sure to remove all traces of the gore from the birth. After which Carlisle gently dressed Edward, being sure not to disturb the newly formed tissue, which he found on an accidental swipe of his fingers remained tender to touch.

During this process, Edward came out of his haze and smiled gently up at Carlisle. Carlisle helped his mate sit up and gently kissed his amazing husband.

"Where is he?" Edward asked confused. "Where is Masen?"

Carlisle kissed Edward on the forehead. "He is still next door with Carmen, Eleazar and Wilhelm, sweetheart." Carlisle sat and sweeping Edward hair from his face, steeled himself. "Edward, love. There was a complication when Masen was delivered, and they needed to move him next door so they could give him oxygen and stabilise him."

Edward gasped and tried to move from the bed, to only be hampered by his recent injury and Carlisle's restraining hand. "It will be fine love; this can be common in normal births, let alone ones as unique as this. Once they are happy with his apgar score, Eleazar promised to bring him back to us."

Edward sat back, Carlisle's confidence in his own words was apparent in his thoughts, so it was with a smile that the both turned towards the opening door. Edwards face froze when he caught sight of Eleazar carrying a very still and very silent bundle.

Eleazar looked up at the fathers, his face containing a look of desperate sadness, "Edward, Carlisle," the vampire's voice broke with heavy emotion, "I am so, so sorry." Holding the stillborn baby, Eleazar walked to its shocked parents, allowing them to see the peaceful, but clearly lifeless, child.

With one look at his baby boy, Edward's whole body started to shake with rapid tremors; Carlisle tore his eyes away from his dead son to witness Edward spiral into grief and agony, and at that moment Carlisle was not sure what was worse, the silence of his child or the heartbroken screams of his mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Edward lay on his bed, staring at his baby, his beautiful boy. He gently lifted a finger and traced the line of the baby's face from his brow, down his nose to his button mouth and chin. The infant lips were parted softy as it slept, safe and relaxed. Edward looked up to the bright sunshine coming through the window, he wondered if he could take the baby outside, show him the sunshine. Show him the beauty around them, the wide open spaces, the trees, the water, the sky.

There was a knock on the door and Eleazar entered.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" Eleazar's question was soft but layered with meaning.

"We are fine," Edward replied. He looked down at the infant in his arms.

"Isn't he so beautiful when he sleeps?" he demanded, his voice exultant.

Eleazar looked closely at the new father, "Yes he is."

Edward shifted off the bed and, carrying the baby, walked to the window. Looking over his shoulder he addressed his visitor.

"I would like to take him out to play, but it is still chilly out."

Edward turned back and remained still for minutes; Eleazar was hesitant to disturb his friend's thoughts.

Deciding to break the silence Eleazar went to speak but gasped when Edward turned. He was no longer holding an infant, but a toddler, the sleeping child resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Eleazar," Edward exclaimed, "it is wonderful to see you again."

Edward looked down at the sleeping child, "Baby wake up, its Uncle Eli." When the child did not rouse, Edward simply shrugged, looking at Eleazar.

"He sleeps so well. Judging by what I hear from other parents, I am very lucky. It has been too long since we saw you. I was just talking to baby about how much we miss our Uncle Eli."

Eleazar moved closer to the pair by the window, the sunlight still streaming in through the glass.

His next question was tentative and a bit wary, he was not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"So how long has it been since I saw you both?"

Edward laughed, "As if you could forget, we haven't seen you for nearly two years, look how much he has grown. He is more beautiful every day. Isn't he?" he demands with the pride of a parent.

Edward looked back at the window, "We were going to go outside today, but I don't think so, no not yet."

The last is quiet, almost to himself.

The light through the window gradually appeared brighter to Eleazar, although he quickly realised it was an illusion and it was the room itself that was getting darker. Looking around he could see shadows creeping from the corners of the room. Turning back to Edward, he was unsurprised to see that the child had grown yet again, appearing to having aged another year but remaining fast asleep.

His attention was drawn back to Edward who was mid-sentence, "…wonderful to see you again. You should come more often, once a year is not nearly enough for my baby boy to see his favourite uncle…"

Eleazar interrupted with a question that he knew would be dangerous to ask.

"Edward, where is Carlisle?"

Edward stopped, staring at Eleazar. He clutched at the child in his arms, despair, anger and terror passing over his face.

"I…he…we..." his body started to tremor, "no…no…no…" his head shook vehemently.

Eleazar held out a hand, "It's ok Edward, shhh, it's ok. We don't have to talk about it right now."

As if someone had flicked a switch, Edward straightened, smiled and resumed talking. "Isn't it a beautiful day? It is a shame he is asleep, it would have been perfect for his first day out in the sunshine."

Eleazar backed away from the father and son, moving toward the doorway, which was now almost indivisible from the wall as both were enveloped by the growing darkness. He stood at the doorway watching the unstable vampire talking to his child as the darkness crept along the walls surrounding them, the window providing the sole light to the room.

Eleazar opened the door. Just as he was about to step through a call from within the room made him turn around.

Edward was staring at him, the fear has returned, but there was also a desperate plea in his eyes.

"Eleazar" he pleads. "Please…Carlisle…please…I can't…not yet..."

Even with the rambling, Eleazar understood.

"It's OK, Edward. He's here. You come to him when you're ready." Eleazar then turned and walked through the door.

~*.*~

Opening his eyes Eleazar found himself standing over the prone body of Edward and his still born child.

Carlisle stood on the other side of the gurney.

"Is he?" Carlisle could not voice his fear.

Eleazar sighed, ignoring Wilhelm, Demetri and Aro standing in the room, he gently touched the comatose vampire's forehead, sweeping his hair aside.

"He is in there; he is just not ready to face reality yet." Both their eyes flicked to the dead baby.

A huff from behind them brought Eleazar back to the moment. He turned to face the source of the noise.

"Aro, he has barricaded himself in his mind, he only let me in because he could re-write his reality with me in it. Anyone else, including Carlisle," he turned and smiled apologetically to his friend, "reminds him of his loss."

"Let him spend some time with his grief, when he has recovered, as we agreed, he and Carlisle will be on their way unmolested."

Aro smiled with an aura of innocence. "Of course my dear Eleazar, I understand from Wilhelm that the child's body has been preserved and in line with our agreement, Carlisle and his mate may leave as they wish, but the child will remain." He then swept from the room, Demetri and Wilhelm following, the latter pausing at the doorway sharing a brief knowing look with Eleazar he quietly exited the room.

A fury built up within Carlisle as Aro's words sunk in. The ancient was not going to let them bury their dead child, was going to dissect Edward's beautiful baby boy. Fists clenched he went to rise when he was startled by Eleazar's hand resting on his arm.

"Carlisle, think of Edward, think of your mates safety and sanity. You don't need a grave to mourn. Please do not do anything rash."

Carlisle looked down at Edward's prone figure. Eleazar was right. As much as it horrified him as to what Aro was going to do to their child's body, it was just a body, a shell. Their beautiful boys soul was far away in a heavenly place; one that his father's may never see, but one their child had just as much right as every other innocent to enter.

~*.*~

Carlisle and Eleazar stayed by either side of Edward's bed, both focussing on the vampire's face for any sign of consciousness. They spoke quietly of inconsequential thing, where Carlisle would move his mate to allow the best chance of recovery, what he would do when things settled to normal, neither acknowledging the fear that Edward would not come out of this, and even if he did his sanity could be horribly affected.

At one point Wilhelm came in suggesting that the infant be placed elsewhere for a time, they tried to remove the baby from Edward grasp, however the post-natal vampire refused to let go. So despite Wilhelm's concerns they left the babe in his arms.

Twenty four hours after giving birth, Edward's eyes started to flutter open.

"Edward! Love!" Carlisle asked quietly, tightening his grip on his mate's hand. "Please love, come back to me."

Edward's eyes open and raced around trying to gain perspective, finding Carlisle's gaze he smiled, "Carlisle love," his voice a whisper.

He looked to the other side and saw Eleazar. His gaze then wandered to the body held close beside him.

"He always looks beautiful asleep, doesn't he?"

The room became deadly quiet as the other two vampires froze, not wishing to say or do anything that might push the unstable mind reader over the edge.

Edward looked to Eleazar and then Carlisle. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle's grief emerged with full force.

"I am so sorry love; there was nothing we could do."

Edward gripped at the body of his baby.

"No, my baby, my baby...he can't be gone, I saw him…you saw him." He turned to Eleazar for confirmation.

"Edward, that wasn't real. We were in your mind. You…"

Edward started to shake, his eyes fluttering. Carlisle captured Edward's face in both hands, pleading.

"Please Edward, no don't go back. I can't get to you there. I can't lose you too. I need you, please."

Edward focussed on Carlisle's face, on the pain in his mate's eyes and voice. It was the same as his. He was not alone in this crushing grief.

He started to sob.

"My poor darling, my poor Edward," Carlisle soothed.

Moving his hands from Edward's face Carlisle slowly and gently removed the still form from Edward's embrace, indicating to Eleazar to take the baby. He then wrapped his arms around Edward and the two fathers clung to each other in their shared grief.

After a time, Carlisle carried Edward to their apartment in the citadel. While it was not as far away as he wanted to take his traumatised mate, it was at least out of the room where they had suffered such an incredible loss. Lying in bed holding each other tight, he became aware of raised voices in the corridor outside. Jumping up Carlisle stood in front of Edward as Eleazar entered the room, Wilhelm following behind.

"Carlisle is it probably best we leave now. Sadly the baby's body disintegrated in the same way as the test subjects. Aro is not happy and it is probably best we remove Edward from his reach while he calms down."

Edward started to moan in despair, "My baby, my baby, my baby."

Carlisle looked down at Edward, clearly worried, "I am not sure we should move him. The epidermis on his stomach is still reforming." He was not going to voice aloud his desperate concern at Edward's mental state.

Eleazar raised a hand, "I know it is not ideal, so I asked Wilhelm to join us, to help you with Edward's care, if that is acceptable to you both?"

Carlisle nodded. While they would probably never be friends, both he and Edward respected Wilhelm for the care that he had provided them during this time of house arrest in Volterra. The other two exited to prepare. Packing their few belongings into a backpack, Carlisle lifted Edward and carried him to the rear gates where he was met by Eleazar and Wilhelm. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Carmen's absence.

Eleazar explained, "I sent her on ahead so she can prepare the cottage for our arrival."

Nodding, Carlisle adjusted his hold on his mate and with relief, sadness and bitterness once again exited the home of the Volturi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Carlisle carried Edward north as far as Venice. The traumatised vampire seemed to return to life the further they travelled from Volterra and quietly asked for Carlisle to put him down as they passed the water city. Carlisle was relieved at Edward's request, but made no comment when as his mate insisted on holding Carlisle's hand as they ran.

The four vampires turned east from Venice heading towards a cabin in the Northwest Mountains of Slovenia. The cabin was shared by both couples; however, like many of their properties the cabin was owned in trust by a shell company to reduce the chance of scrutiny by unfriendly eyes.

As they walked further into the wilderness Edward started to 'hear' something, something faint that was equally familiar and heart wrenching. He shook his head trying to clear it of the noise. The movement was not missed by either Carlisle or Eleazar; the former frowned in concern, while the latter threw a quick glance at Wilhelm giving a grim smile.

As they got closer to their destination the sound became more distinct and he stopped suddenly, grabbing both Eleazar and Carlisle's arms, "What the…" his voice a combination of hope and fear. Eleazar turned and patted Edward's hand.

"It's alright. It is a good thing, a wonderful thing." Eleazar relaxed his guard on a specific memory from Volterra, allowing the mind reader to see events he had not been aware of in Italy. Edward gasped, turned on the elder and slapped Eleazar across the face. Ignoring the horrified stares of the other vampires he turned and ran full speed towards the cabin.

Carlisle stood in shock at his husband's behaviour, watching Eleazar rub his cheek, he demanded, "What is going on?", his frustration coming out in waves. Eleazar just looked at him with sadness and guilt; Carlisle growled in annoyance and deciding to address this issue later, chased after his mate calling his name "Edward!"

Carlisle burst into their cabin, but was stunned motionless by the image that confronted him. Edward was standing in the middle of the room, hands outstretched to Carmen who was standing and cuddling a crying baby. She spoke softly to the distressed vampire, "It's alright Edward," her gaze flickered to Carlisle as she cooed to the infant. "See Masen, your daddies are here." Carmen walked forward and gently placed the wailing infant into his birth father's arms. Instantly the child's wails reduced to whimpers. Edward turned to look at Carlisle and then back at Carmen his eyes wide with shock.

"I think he is hungry," Carmen advised. "He won't take human food and is only accepting small amounts of animal blood. I didn't want to try human…"

Carlisle moved forward, "Maybe we should…" however he stopped as Edward bit his index finger and placed the bleeding digit in the baby's mouth. The child latched onto his father's finger and started making gentle sucking noises.  
>Edward sighed, as if a great pain was released. Moving past Carmen he sat in a large rocking chair and rocked while calmly feeding his child.<p>

Eleazar and Wilhelm entered the cabin; without warning Carlisle turned on the pair and grabbed the front of Eleazar's shirt and Wilhelm's arm, dragging them both outside.

"What the fuck is going on?" he screamed.

"Who is that child? If that is Masen, where did that other baby come from?" Carlisle's voice cracked with emotion. "Why torture us with grief if there was hope, if he was alive?"

Eleazar stood waiting until Carlisle had stopped screaming.

"Carlisle, that baby in there, in your husband's arms, is Masen. He is the child Edward carried, the child you delivered. The other body was a decoy."

Carlisle's rage started to grow, "But why the ruse? Why didn't you tell me? Why torture us like that?" He gestured toward the cabin, "Edward is on the precipice of sanity, I don't even know what this will do to him."

Eleazar laid his hand on Carlisle's arm, who moved away from the contact and started to pace, "I would never have thought you could do this to us, Eleazar…" he suddenly turned on Wilhelm.

"And you, you…what, you decided that what you had done to Edward wasn't horrendous enough? You thought you would add mental torture as well?" He grabbed Wilhelm and rammed him against the building, the force making cracks in the panelling.

"Carlisle! Stop!" Eleazar yelled. "I know you are angry and feel we betrayed you. But our reasons were sound, even if they appear cruel. Please let us go inside and we'll explain…to you both. Please go inside and sit with your family. Meet your son."

Carlisle paused and then sagged. He nodded and led the others back into the cabin. Entering the main room his gaze went directly to his husband, who appeared to have stopped feeding their son and was cuddling the baby to his chest. However, on closer inspection he heard a sucking noise and noticed that Edward's shirt was open, the baby latched onto a small gash above his right nipple and feeding robustly.

Edward was staring at his child, making contented purring noises. Carlisle found himself on his knees in front of his mate and their child and started to make similar noises of contentment; however, these were interspersed with menacing growls intending to warn off intruders and threats.

A touch on his face forced him to look into Edwards eyes; they stared at each other for a minute before both shifted their gaze to look at their little miracle.

A noise from behind, pulled their attention away from each other back to the three other vampires in the room. Pulling himself up off the floor, Carlisle picked up the feeding pair and sat in the rocking chair with his family on his lap.

"Explain!" he demanded. His body language made it clear that at the moment the others were not a part of his family. His gaze moved from Wilhelm to Eleazar to Carmen.

Eleazar directed the other two to sit down. Once the three were settled he leaned forward to explain. "Carlisle, Edward…none of us ever had an expectation that Aro would let your family leave, once Masen had been born. Indeed about six weeks ago he said as much to Wilhelm.

Carlisle interrupted, "we knew of this." He looked at Edward for confirmation, "I spoke to Aro a week ago and we agreed to stay in Volterra with Masen. In exchange we would be involved in any and all tests, with certain tests being banned. When Masen turned sixteen years old we would all be involved in his decision whether, or not, to be turned. Either way we would leave Volterra with him at that time."

Eleazar blinked, this was news to him. Clearly they were not the only ones keeping secrets. Wilhelm interrupted his musings, "I am sorry Carlisle, but that too was a ruse. Aro had already requested that I design a series of tests for the child that would end in his euthanasia and dissection by the age of fifteen."

At this new information Edward emitted a quiet keening sound, holding his child tight, trying to bury them both into Carlisle's chest.

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" Carlisle rocked his mate, while the others watched with concern. Once the nursing father had calmed, Carlisle nodded for Wilhelm to continue.

"For all my flaws I could not let Aro experiment any longer on your child, to be tested for his entire life and then murdered and dissected on a whim. There was no research value to performing such experiments, but beyond that I have come to care for you both. I made my choice when Aro asked me to set up the re-impregnation of Edward as soon as Masen was born. He wanted the results duplicated; he wanted to see how many pregnancies Edward could carry, only to have those children also taken from him, like so much breeding stock."

Wilhelm then paused looking toward Eleazar. "I decided to talk to Eleazar, instead of you, as you were already extremely stressed and because Eleazar's thoughts were safe from Aro's talent and any plans needed to be kept secret."

Carlisle nodded; as much as he hated it, he could not fault the reasoning. Feeling more confident Wilhelm continued with his explanation.

"We decided that instead of trying to reason with Aro, we would try subterfuge instead; a bait and switch!" Wilhelm shifted in his seat clearly uncomfortable with the next part.

"I grew a clone," he blurted. Carlisle sat forward jostling Edward and Masen who started to cry in protest. Edward slid off Carlisle's lap and started to walk the room, patting and soothing the infant. Three pairs of eyes watched the attentive father, all concerned about how the mind reader was going to cope with this information.

Edward huffed, "I am fine! Now, Wilhelm, please continue." They all stared at him and he chuckled, "Hello! Mind reader! You might as well all be yelling your concern at me."

Eleazar laughed quietly and indicated that Wilhelm should continue.

"Well, Okay," Wilhelm straightened, "When we performed the last amniocentesis six weeks ago, I took some of the cells and, using some blood and venom from the samples that you provided, grew a clone of Masen."

"Please be assured the clone was just a body, blood and tissue. There was no brain, no soul; in fact it was never alive. It was just a shell, a decoy. I modified the cloned DNA/VPE to ensure that its cellular structure would disintegrate when I subjected it to a specific catalyst."

Eleazar picked up the story, "We will not lie to you. Masen was not breathing when he was delivered and we did have to resuscitate him. But once he was stable, Carmen slipped him from the Citadel, while we presented the clone…and well, you know the rest."

Carlisle leaned forward in his chair, his head in his hands. Carmen, who had remained silent through the whole exchange, stood and, walking to where he sat, knelt in front of Carlisle. "Carlisle, Masen is here now with you both. There was no other way to guarantee that he would be allowed to stay with you." She held out her hand, "Come and hold your son." She led him to where Edward was standing, who gently handed their son to his father.

Carlisle held the infant, staring at the beautiful boy, while Edward leaned on him, arms wrapped around his waist. Carmen moved back to Eleazar and Wilhelm, leading them both out the cabin, giving the little family their very first moment alone together.

~*.*~

Over following weeks, the five vampires discussed the future of the Cullen family and how and where they were going to relocate. They agreed that it would be best for Masen to integrate into human society rather than remain isolated.

"But what of Aro?" Carlisle rose during one of their conversations. "Surely he is going to know what happened when we are seen with a vampire child?"

"But he isn't a vampire child," Wilhelm interrupted. "After Masen was born I performed a genetic test. He has both vampire VPE and human DNA. However, the majority of his genetic makeup is human DNA; to be precise Edward's human DNA, while the VPE is very clearly yours Carlisle."

Wilhelm looked at Eleazar for support. "Carlisle, Masen is mostly human and we can present him as such. We already have the forged birth certificate. All we have to do is remove Edward as the father and instead create an adoption certificate."

He looked briefly at Edward, "A couple of years we will let it be known to Aro that due to Edward's ongoing grief and mental distress," Edward sighed and grumbled under his breath. Eleazar gave him a tight smile. "I am sorry Edward but your past does help…" he continued, "due to your ongoing grief and instability, you adopted a male child to provide Edward with closure."

~*.*~

After living for two months in the cabin with the others, Wilhelm declared that he needed to return to Volterra, lest his extended absence raise any suspicions. On his last day, Edward hovered, Masen in his arms, which was the normal location for the baby.

As Wilhelm was about to leave, Edward came up quietly and asked. "Would you like to hold him?" Wilhelm had never asked, and the others never offered, to hold or even touch the infant, so the query was met with shock. Almost shyly he nodded. Edward deftly deposited the baby in Wilhelm's arms and stepped back allowing the vampire to stand quietly absorbing the features of the child he had helped create.

Carlisle came up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. "We know that our time together has been as much in opposition with one another as in agreement. However Edward and I also recognise that if it were not for you, we would not have Masen, and for that we are eternally grateful."

Wilhelm started to speak but Carlisle interrupted, "Please let me finish. Edward and I now know that you are, and always will be, an important part of our lives and Masen's, and would ask, if you are agreeable, that you be Masen's godfather."

Wilhelm stared at the couple, stunned by the generous gift they were offering. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, and then at his parents. "I would be honoured. Thank you."

Bending his head, he kissed Masen on the forehead before reluctantly handing him back to his father; finally shaking Edward's and then Carlisle's hands in farewell. Picking up his back pack, he turned to Eleazar and Carmen, who had been standing to one side watching the interaction; he gave Carmen a hug then turned to Eleazar.

Wilhelm held out his hand, but in an unusual gesture Eleazar grabbed the other in an embrace. Letting go, he put one hand on his shoulder. "If you have any problems in Volterra, you know how to contact me. You will always be welcome to come live with us." Smiling at the vampire he had met as a desperate runaway and thief all those years ago, he murmured, "I am proud of who you have become."

Eleazar released Wilhelm who, overcome with strange and unexpected emotions, gave the elder a small sad smile before he turned and disappeared into the forest.

Wilhelm remembered how he had once theorised that those feeding on animal blood were most likely weaker or damaged as a result. Now he realised that he could not have been more wrong. These were strong and vital members of the vampire race who had more to offer than their human drinking brothers and sisters.

When he had first started his research, his goal had been to help create the future of the vampire race. Looking back through the trees to the little family about to start their new lives, integrated into human society, he knew that, while not as he had planned, his experiment had definitely been a success.


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **This story was writen as part of the LiveJournal Vampire Big Bang [ http : / vampirebigbang . livejournal . com] which brought together Authors, Artists and Mixers to create a great collection of fiction and fanfiction vampire stories.

**Warnings:** Medical Procedure, Strong Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Slash

**Acknowledgements: **To the wonderfully talented **davincis_girl** who truely captured the story with her beautful art work (see LiveJournal). Also to **Pace is the Trick** my ever patient and long suffering beta.

**Dedication: **This story is for **sandraj60** who has patiently waited for this story, promised many months ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Scotland 2025**

It had taken him a while to find them. They were hidden "in plain sight" he had been told. Watching the family from a distance, he could see that that was accurate. They clearly belonged in this small Scottish village and were not, in any way, out of place amongst the fishing trawlers and farms.

Wandering the main street, he watched as the Island ferry made its way to port. He could feel eyes boring into his back, locals who wondered who this stranger was visiting out of the summer tourist season. Visitors were not unheard of, but neither were they common in deep winter when daylight lasted no more than a handful of hours.

He felt someone walk up and stand just behind him.

"You found us then?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen enquired.

"Obviously," said the other, "but you did make it difficult."

They were both distracted by a call from the deck of the ferry. A young boy waved enthusiastically, and turned to yell to another man at the helm, pointing to the two on shore.

"Does he always go on the boat?" he asked.

"No," Carlisle replied, "Just while school's out; he is less bored working with Edward than with me. Being in the clinic or doing rounds is not the most exciting thing for an eight year old boy."

They watched the boat moor and the small crew tie it off. Once he was allowed, the small redheaded boy raced up the jetty and threw himself into the vampire's arms.

"Uncle Will, Uncle Will! It is so wonderful to see you," he turned to his father who followed behind. "Look daddy, Uncle Will is here."

"I can see that, Masen," Edward smiled, "It is good to see you again, Will."

Carlisle cleared his throat, aware of the small group of locals watching the group closely, "Why don't we head inside and you can regale us of stories of your travels."

Putting the small boy down, Wilhelm picked up his bag and followed the family to the doctor's residence above the clinic.

"Seems to be a nice village, lots of eyes and ears?" Carlisle and Edward glanced at Masen, who had a small frown on his face; Wilhelm remembered that the child was unaware of the circumstances which lead to them living in a fishing and tourist village in the northern tip of Scotland. He mouthed "sorry" to the couple and shifted the conversation by asking Masen about his father's boat.

As they settled in for the evening, Wilhelm regaled the child of his adventures in Australia and Asia as well as his visit with Eleazar and Carmen in New York and Denali. It was during this tale, Masen suddenly exclaimed, "Uncle Will, your eyes are yellow…I mean all yellow, no red at all, does that mean you are all better?" Masen understood that his fathers' eye colour was normal for them, which was the same as Uncle Eli and Aunt Car. Masen's eye colour, which had been newborn blue at birth, had shifted to what could only be described as amber green. It was one of the few signs of his duel heritage. Masen knew that gold eyes were good and red were bad and was pleased that Uncle Will was now all good.

Masen's understanding of his family's idiosyncrasies was limited. He understood that his parents had a special diet and that when he was small he had fed from his daddy in the same way they drank from animals. But now he liked chocolate and chips and soft drinks; while he knew he would be satisfied sharing his fathers' diet, his daddy was too good a cook. He had decided that warm metallic drink he drank from his daddy was nothing compared to daddy's banana pancakes.

The child had finally gone to bed. After protesting vigorously that he was not tired, he had subsequently fallen asleep on Carlisle's lap while listening to Wilhelm talk of the atmospheric shuttle that he had taken from the US to South Africa and the safari trip he had enjoyed while there.

After putting his son to bed, Carlisle sat back down. "So, what is new?"

Wilhelm cleared his throat, a sure sign of his adopting more and more human characteristics while travelling the world. "Well, I spoke to Eleazar and he has let Aro know, through channels, of Masen's existence. Aro recalled me to Volterra to enquire as to the validity of the story, and ask whether Masen be the result of a second pregnancy. "

"I know he sent a scout to watch you, but you had already moved from Denmark when he arrived, and he was unable to track you down." Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief. They had worried that Eleazar's warning had come too late, but clearly not. They had wanted to wait as long as possible before advising Aro of Masen's existence, giving the child time to come into his duel heritage. They also wanted to see if Masen had any traits which they would have to hide for him to come across as human.

"Do you know what Aro's reaction was?" Edward's quiet question pulled Carlisle out of his musing and he wrapped his arms over his husband's shoulder, knowing how much this topic had distressed Edward over the years.

Wilhelm smiled, "He seemed to take the story on face value. You may have another scout appear in the not too distant future, but we do know that at this point they do not have a sleeper nearby."

It was Carlisle's turn to smile, "Anyone new would be instantly identified in the village. We are considered locals and are protected by that fact."

"Well I must say I found locating you a challenge and I had instructions from Eleazar. So I do not envy them rummaging through every village and town, while trying not to attract attention."

Wilhelm grew serious, "Eleazar suggests that you lay low for another couple of years and then move somewhere heavily populated." His smile returned. "Carmen suggested New York…" The three smiled. Poor Carmen had been unable to visit Masen the most of the three godparents, as her travelling would have drawn more attention than either Eleazar or Wilhelm. "But Eleazar thought London would work as well. His idea is to let them find you, see that you have a human child and that turning is a future option."

Edward stiffened at the last. His opinions on the subject were known to the small group of conspirators, and he calmed himself by reassuring himself that it was still eight years away.

Carlisle rubbed Edward arm soothingly. "Well, we will think about that in a couple of years, but for now we'll make no major decisions. Thank you for your help, Wilhelm. I know it cannot be easy to lie to Aro, even with your advantage. We don't know what we would have done without you these last eight years and are proud to have you as part of our family."

Wilhelm dipped his head, embarrassed by the sentiment. He really cared for the little family and truly loved Masen as if he was his own.

Picking up on the others thoughts, Edward leaned forward and touched Wilhelm's knee, "He loves you too. One day we will sit him down and explain the truth of how he came into the world. I would hope that you are there with us at that time, so he can see that the three people that helped bring him into the world love and support him."

Wilhelm looked up, emotions crashing over his features, "I would be honoured, thank you."

Shifting the conversation to less emotional topics, Wilhelm continued his story of him time in Africa, this time not censoring his hunting activities and proudly declared that the trip signalled him becoming fully 'vegetarian', much to Aro's exasperation.

Wilhelm stayed with the family for a number of weeks. After initial reticence the locals welcomed him as Carlisle's Uncle and he became a steady fixture on the island ferry that Edward owned and ran, or travelling around with Carlisle, performing clinic duties and house calls all through the highlands.

The Cullens had a wonderful and peaceful life with plenty to occupy them, and with regular ferry trips to Norway, access to some of the best hunting on the planet. Wilhelm had seriously thought about staying. Picking up the wandering thoughts, Edward had suggested Carlisle talk to their friend about making his visit permanent.

"Thank you, but no," he sighed, "I don't want to risk your cover. I also have some things that I am doing for Aro and Eleazar. But now I know where you are, I will try and visit more often."

His last few days were bittersweet; he spent much time playing with Masen, while the boy's fathers' took some much needed adult time on one of the outer islands. Wilhelm did wonder how such an active couple managed with a young boy around underfoot. "Let's just say we take the opportunities when they arise, that and we have some really good babysitters." Edward commented on Wilhelm's thoughts with a rueful grin.

The day that he left, Masen refused to go to school, wanting to see Uncle Will off. Holding the vampire's hand to the boat that Edward had hired for Wilhelm's use, Masen chatted on excessively.

"George's dad has a trawler and he and his brother go out, but it isn't like daddy's ferry as they have to go out at night. I think George is lucky to have a big brother. I would like a brother, or a sister I suppose, but a brother would be nicer. Uncle Will, can you get daddies to get me a brother?" Wilhelm nearly choked and looked to Carlisle and Edward rolling their eyes.

"Well Masen, I think that is really up to your daddies, but if they wanted to I would help them as much as I could." Satisfied with the answer the boy ran ahead to the boat.

Wilhelm turned to the couple who were both looking at him strangely.

"I wasn't sure if I should give this to you, I have been hiding it from Edward while here as I had not made up my mind. But they are yours, and I could not leave them in Volterra…" digging into his bag he pulled out a small cryogenic freeze container."

Carlisle gasped in realisation. "Is that…?" Wilhelm nodded, "there were four stem cell embryos in addition to Masen's. These have been stored in the lab, hidden from prying eyes. I did not want to just destroy them, as they are not mine." He held the container out. "Edward, these belong to you, and should you want to use them, I would be honoured to assist."

With a shaking hand Edward took the container from his friend. "Thank you," the whispered. They had never talked about wanting more children, having and protecting Masen was enough. But what if they could give Masen a much wanted brother, to have the family he knew Carlisle always wanted, and he knew he wanted once he had it?

He looked at Carlisle, who was staring at him intently, a question in his eyes. Edward looked back at the container, then at Wilhelm who brow was furrowed with worry, and then back to Carlisle.

Not taking his eyes off Carlisle's face he said quietly, "Will. In two years' time when we need to leave here, how about instead of going somewhere populated, we find somewhere really remote." Carlisle's face broke into a stunning smile as he wrapped his arms around his husband in the tight hug.

Wilhelm watched the couple for a moment, before turning to look at the young boy on the jetty. Picking up his bag he left the couple where they were and walked towards Masen. He chuckled to himself, little did the boy know, his wish for a brother was going to come true.

**THE END**


End file.
